Only You Can Save Me
by kyla713
Summary: Bella's life is in shambles. Broken marriage and now a broken motorcycle as well. Until a sexy mechanic enters her life, as does his daughter. Can they be the resolutions to each other's troubled pasts? AH/written for Ninapolitan's DILF contest.
1. Only You Can Save Me

**Ninapolitan's**

**D.I.L.F. Contest**

**Story Title: Only You Can Save Me**

**Author: kyla713**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Vamp or Human: Human**

* * *

"Damn it!" I screamed and kicked the tailpipe of my recently acquired 'divorce settlement'; the one thing that Jacob didn't want me to have.

_My Harley __Sportster_.

For all his insistence that I learn to ride while we were married, he also didn't want to let it go when we separated. However, there was no way I was allowing the home wrecker to set so much as a fingernail on it.

She already had enough of what was mine.

Jake and I had only been married for three years, but I had never expected things to turn out this way. If anyone had told me five years ago that I would be a twenty-three year old divorcee with nothing more to show for it than a motorcycle that wouldn't even start, I would have laughed in their face.

We had been perfect together since high school. Both being from single parent homes-and single fathers at that-Jake and I had bonded easily over our very common ground, our upbringing. We had grown up fishing, camping, and climbing trees, everything we had enjoyed doing together over the course of our relationship. He taught me how to do an oil change on a car, tighten the leaky pipe underneath our kitchen sink and re-caulk the bathtub. Yet when it came to determining why my bike wouldn't start so I could get to work on time; that part was somehow overlooked.

Just as I was hanging up with my boss to call out for the day, I heard a horn honk and quickly turned, catching sight of a familiar black pick-up coming to a stop behind me in the driveway.

"Hey Bells, what's going on?" Seth asked in his jovial voice as he jumped out of the cab.

I took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, placing a smile on my face. It felt so strange to socialize with Jake's friends from the reservation still at times, even though they had also been a part of my life for so long and I adored them. Some however, had seemed to distance themselves from me since the divorce, and I had half-expected Seth to be among them.

"Seth. Hey, what brings you out here?" I replied, making my best attempt to appear calm and relaxed. I had moved back to Phoenix to be close to my dad after the separation, so the surprise at seeing Seth out here was nothing short of astounding.

Apparently, my unease was more transparent than I had thought and he approached me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"You really didn't think I would run with the majority, did you, Hells Bells?" he replied with a friendly smile and I laughed beside myself. He had coined that name for me the first time Jake and I had taken the bikes out with him into the desert, shocking them both when I took to it easily and didn't wipe out once.

Good times. Happy times. That now seemed an eternity ago.

I merely shrugged in response and he pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly. I stiffened slightly in his embrace but eventually relaxing and wrapping my arms around him as well. Seth had been one of my closest friends outside of Jake for so long, and the thought that I had lost him too was something that had struck me deep.

"It's gonna take a lot more than this to keep me away. Jake was a fucking idiot to let you go," he growled and I laughed softly through the building tears. Not that I found his statement particularly amusing, but more at his tone and the fact that in all the years I had known him, I had never heard Seth curse once. "And don't even get me _started _on my sister. I've missed you, Bella."

I hugged him tighter around the waist, allowing myself one more moment of comfort before pulling away. "I've missed you too, Seth. It's good to see you."

Seth resumed his infectious smile, leaning back against the seat of my bike. "So what did she do?"

I glanced at him briefly before returning my glare to the bike. "You mean _besides _making me regret selling my car even _more _and causing me to miss a day of work that I really can't afford to, and still _keep _said job?" I sneered as I rambled, folding my arms over my chest and leaning roughly against the space next to him. While financially, I was doing fine, the fact that I had a huge article due that I had barely even begun would not sit well with my boss. I let out a heavy sigh and my eyes fell to the ground, shaking my head. "It won't start and it's not exactly as if I have my own mechanic anymore."

I felt Seth's arm come around my shoulders, pulling me against his chest and running his large hand in circles on my back. Once again, I welcomed the gesture. I had never felt as alone in my life as I had since all this happened and I couldn't even figure out what I had done wrong to deserve it. As if hearing my unspoken question, he kissed my forehead and hugged me tighter.

"You're _way_ too good for that, Bella. Never allow yourself to think any different," he said gently before pulling back to look at me. "Besides, I know of a _far _better mechanic who would not only do a better job, but also won't charge you an arm and a leg because you're a woman."

I tilted my head and pursed my lips at him in annoyance only to be met with him holding his hands up in defense.

"Don't give me that look! It's a well-known fact that most mechanics will charge a woman more, assuming they don't know any different and won't haggle," he replied and I rolled my eyes. "But trust me, he's been my mechanic for years and he's kept my baby purring."

"Fine, give me his name and number and I'll give him a call," I sighed in exasperation and began walking toward the house.

"I'll do better than that. Come on, I'll take you there," Seth replied, knocking the kickstand with his foot and rolling it over to the bed of his truck. "Might as well use your day productively, don't you think?"

"Seth really, you don't..." I started as I walked toward him but stopped short when he pulled the ramp down from his tailgate to roll the bike onto the truck.

Closing it, he walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. "Never know. It could be something minor. And better to know now, right?"

"I guess," I replied, sighing heavily as he lifted me into the truck. He had a point; this was my only mode of transportation now so immediate attention would be required. I needed a way to get to work and I didn't have many friends here in Phoenix, and my dad worked ungodly hours at the police station. Therefore, it left me with few options.

Seth chattered happily on the way to the shop, leaving very little space for my input, which suited me fine. It was always nice to be around Seth for this reason, and I had forgotten just how much I enjoyed spending time with him above all of Jake's other friends. His smile was contagious, as was his jovial demeanor, easily allowing you to forget whatever had been bothering you, if only for a little while.

He suddenly turned off the road and the truck jostled as we crossed the unpaved parking lot, stirring up a cloud of dust around us. When we finally came to a stop and the dust began to settle, I felt as if I had just stumbled one of those roadside gas stations in old sixties films. It certainly didn't look like much... a whitewashed building with a small shop off to the side, loud rock music echoing out of the open garage door.

_This_ was Seth's mechanic?

He blared the horn of his truck in a strange melody and my head spun toward him with wide eyes, but he didn't notice as he jumped out of the cab.

"Hey Cullen!" he called out loudly and my eyes fell to my lap.

_Men are __**so **__obnoxious, _I thought to myself and shook my head, startling slightly when the door next to me opened and Seth reached up for me.

"Seth, long time no see, man. How's it going?" a deep but smooth voice responded, not at all the harsh, gravelly one I'd been expecting.

When Seth lifted me down from the cab, my eyes rose to find a man walking toward us who also didn't seem to fit the voice I had just heard. He certainly _looked _like a mechanic; disheveled hair, unshaven face, tight faded blue jeans and a white muscle shirt with grease stains scattered across it, showcasing his muscular arms and shoulders. He was wiping his hands on a rag as he moved toward us and I half-expected to look back up to find a cigarette dangling from his lips instead of the toothpick situated in the corner of his mouth. Despite knowing better, I could help but stare.

He was the epitome of a _man_.

"Not bad. My friend here seems to be having some difficulty with her bike, so of course, I had to bring her to the best," Seth chuckled and the man rolled his eyes with a smile, shoving the rag into his back pocket. "Edward Cullen, this is my friend, Bella Bla-."

"Swan," I corrected abruptly, earning an apologetic look from Seth. _Old habits die hard_, I thought, even having had to correct _myself_ a time or two since reverting back to my maiden name following the divorce. "Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you. So what seems to be the problem," he asked in a professional tone, nodding toward the bed of the truck where my motorcycle rested against the side.

I shrugged and shook my head. "I don't know. It just wouldn't start this morning."

"Sounds like a pretty big problem," he replied with a smirk and then turned to Seth. "Help me get her into the garage and I'll take a look."

I stood back and watched as the two men rolled it back down the ramp, but my eyes locked on _him_ as they brought it inside the building.

He appeared to be in his early to mid-thirties, and my best guess would be about six feet tall… without the boots. Long slender build and the most amazing arms I think I have ever seen on a man, with a tattoo of a string of Chinese characters encircling his left bicep. My gaze trailed down to his hand that was now gripping the handle bars of my bike, shocked to find no ring or even so much as a tan-line or indentation of one. Finally, my eyes settled on the rag sticking out of the back pocket of his jeans, covering his tight....

"Miss?" His voice caught me off-guard and I felt my heart begin to pound in embarrassment that he had just caught me admiring his ass. _What the hell has gotten into me?!_ "Key?"

"Oh right. Sorry," I chuckled uncomfortably, digging my keys out of my beat-up jacket pocket and handing them to him.

He gave me a small crooked smile and then nodded behind him. "Why don't you two wait inside? This should only take a few minutes."

I nodded and Seth took my arm gently, guiding me into the shop. As I began gazing around the walls and inhaling the amazing strong scent of leather, I realized exactly how much I _didn't _own for someone whose only mode of transportation now was a motorcycle. I had the basics; a helmet and an old leather jacket of Jake's that he outgrew in the tenth grade. Boots, gloves and even chaps to protect my legs had never seemed to cross Jake's mind.

"Shoulda told me you were back on the market, Bells," Seth teased, poking my hip gently as he moved to my side.

"I what?" I replied, still slightly disoriented but shook my head quickly as he raised his eyebrow. "Oh. No, why would you think something like that? I've had more than my fill for a long time to come."

"Please," Seth scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You were just eyeing Cullen like an oasis in a desert."

I laughed nervously, shaking my head as I concentrated on my fingers running over the remarkably soft leather of the gloves in front of me. "Seth come on, don't be ridiculous. I can't look at a man without someone automatically assuming that I am _ogling _him?"

"Bella, 'looking' doesn't entail getting more familiar with his ass than his Levi's are," Seth shot back and scooted out of the way before my fist came in contact with his arm. "I'll save you some time, sweetie. He's thirty-four, single but not on the market. Really kinda keeps to himself outside of the shop."

"Huh," I replied somewhat distractedly, my hand falling to my side and I turned my attention back to Seth. "Nothing to worry about then, right? Besides, he's way too old for me anyway."

"Doesn't mean you should bury yourself away forever. Nice to see you at least scoping what's out there, you _should_. You're far too young to give up completely because of someone else's mistake."

"Well..."

I jumped slightly at the sound of Edward's voice coming in the door, and he paused for a moment as he wiped off his hands.

"I don't know how long it's been since you last had that looked at, but the air filter is clogged and the fuel injector pump is shot. That's why it wouldn't even turn over," he said in a business-like tone, and returning the rag to his back pocket. "Not a complicated fix, but I wouldn't be able to get to it until later on this afternoon or even tomorrow morning."

My jaw clenched as he spoke and my fists tightened. Jake had assured me that the bike was in good running order when he dropped it off not even two months ago. _Lying son of a bitch, _I growled mentally. Not only was this an expense I hadn't planned on, but I also may have to look into an alternate way to work.

_Fabulous._

"So how much?" I asked matter-of-factly, folding my arms over my chest and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Approximately."

"Well, the air filter is not that much but the pump with labor," he paused, scratching his jaw with his hand. "That's probably going to run you somewhere around $350."

I sighed heavily, bringing my hand up to my forehead to rub the stress from it. I definitely had the money; never in my life had I been so thankful to have grown up with a frugal and simplistic father. I never spent money on frivolous things, and just such occasions as this were an excellent reason why.

_You never know when an unexpected expense might arise, Bella. Best to be prepared, _my father used to tell me whenever I would ask for something extravagant and unnecessary when I was growing up. Never had that life lesson been more useful than right at this moment.

"Okay, that's fine. Whatever it takes," I replied, taking my keys from his outstretched hand, removing the one for my bike from the ring and handing it back to him.

"Uh, Bella?" he called out as I began to walk toward the door. I turned to find him smiling and looking at me expectantly. "Can I have your number?"

"My what?" I gasped with wide eyes, realizing this beautiful-and unavailable-man had just asked me for my phone number.

"Your number. So I can let you know when the bike is ready," he replied with an amused smirk on his face.

I must have turned fifty shades of crimson, my eyes cast to the floor in humiliation. _Obviously, _he would need my number for that. "Oh, right."

Reaching under the counter, he pulled out a carbon pad and began writing until finally handing it to me. "Here, just fill in your information and leave it by the register when you're done. I need to get back to work. I should be giving you a call tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the pad in front of me while searching desperately in my jacket for a pen until one was waved in front of my face.

"All you have to do is ask," he said in a soft voice, and turned to make his way back to the garage. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bella."

His voice faded though the door until it finally closed behind him, but not before my eyes caught one more glimpse of what was hiding beneath those Levi's.

"You're hopeless," Seth laughed beside me and I punched him in the arm again as I continued to finish up the work order. "Hey, if you need a ride to work tomorrow, I'd be happy to pick you up in the morning."

"Oh no," I replied casually and then let out a heavy sigh, realizing that I really had no other option. Any friends that I once had, with the exception of Seth, were forfeited with the divorce and I hadn't exactly put a whole lot of effort into being social since then. "Actually, I would really appreciate that, Seth. Thanks."

"What friends are for, Bells," he replied, draping his arm around my shoulders and leading me out to the truck.

I felt a chill race up my spine suddenly and looked over my shoulder, spotting Edward standing in the garage doorway. He was leaning against the doorframe, his eyes locked...

_Was he staring at my ass?_

When his gaze shot up to mine and his hand came up to the back of his neck, rubbing it roughly before quickly turning back into the building, I smiled slightly as I received my answer.

_He's unavailable, Bella,_ I reminded myself as I climbed into the truck. _And you're not interested, even if he was._

**x-x-x**

The next day at work, my mind was so far from focused on the column on my screen that I _should _have been working on rather than sitting here staring at my phone waiting for his call; the deadline being tomorrow afternoon. Edward was consuming my thoughts and definitely _not_ in the form of a mechanic repairing my motorcycle, although those musings were not entirely unappealing either. The image of him lying underneath the bike, wrench in hand... a sheen of sweat and smears of grease covering his muscular....

_God I needed to get laid. _

Around two o' clock, my phone began buzzing on my desk with an unknown number, and I answered it quickly. "Hello?!"

"Hel-lo. This is a courtesy call to inform you that your home may be eligible to qualify for...."

_Fucking telemarketers, _I growled internally at the automated voice, pressing the end button and tossing my phone back onto the desk. Running my hands through my hair, I leaned back and spun my chair slowly.

What the hell had gotten into me? Hadn't I _just_ gotten out of a three year, dead-end marriage? Why would I thrust myself back into that, to yet another equally unavailable man? I needed to take a step back and regroup... to get this man out of my head... to...

The buzzing of my phone broke into my thoughts as my arm draped over my eyes.

"Bella Swan," I answered blandly.

"Miss Swan, this is Edward Cullen." I heard his voice filter through the phone and I immediately shot up at the sound. _Not helping the regrouping effort,_ I thought. If anything, he sounded more masculine and enticing than yesterday. "From the repair shop?"

"Yes of course," I breathed out heavily in an attempt to compose myself after realizing that I had never acknowledged that he'd said anything.

"Just wanted to let you know that your bike is done. You can pick it up whenever you're ready," he stated, resuming the businesslike tone I remembered from yesterday.

"Oh right, um," I replied, glancing down at my watch. "What time are you open until today?"

"The garage is open until five, but someone will be here in the shop until nine. So don't worry if..."

"No I'll be there," I cut him off quickly, a little louder than I had intended, catching the attention of several of my co-workers in surrounding cubicles. I ducked my head slightly and shielded my face with my hand. "I mean, I'll talk to my boss. I'll be there soon."

"I'll see you then, Bella." I swore I could almost hear a chuckle in his voice as he replied, but even that didn't prevent the shiver that ran down my spine at the sound of my name from his lips before he hung up.

_Holy shit, was I fifteen?_ I cursed myself and pushed up roughly from my chair with a frustrated groan, sending off a text to Seth.

Fortunately, my boss, Angela, had no problem with me leaving early for the day after assuring her that I would come in early the following morning to finish the article. By the time I got downstairs, Seth was already waiting for me outside the front doors.

During the short drive to the shop, my thoughts were swarming. Maybe Seth had been right yesterday. I was twenty-three, it had been almost two years since I separated from Jake, and several months since the divorce was finalized. Why should I be the one sitting alone in my apartment night after night because my ex-husband couldn't keep his dick in his pants. Why should _he _get the happily ever after? Why was _she _getting _mine_?

I had played by the rules. I'd married my high school sweetheart, began setting up our home for our future family, and getting our feet planted firmly on the ground. Had been completely devoted to my husband and our marriage.

They had followed _none _of them, and she was living in what was once _my_ house, with _my _Jake, having what, by all rights, should be _my _child.

Where had I gone wrong? Maybe I really should listen to Seth and begin to move on. Get back to my life; get _my _happily ever after with a man who loved _me _and wanted that life and family with _me. _Concentrate on my future rather than dwelling on my past.

"You're awfully quiet today, even for _you_. Penny for your thoughts?" Seth remarked and I turned my head to find him smiling at me.

I smiled back slightly and shook my head, my eyes falling back into my lap. "Nothing. Just been doing a lot of thinking about what you said yesterday, and I think you're right. I've been moping for far too long over Jake."

"Please don't tell me this sudden revelation has anything to do with Cullen," Seth replied with a sigh. I shook my head slowly while I fiddled with my fingers and picked at my pant leg. "Bella, seriously. Just don't go down that road. I think it's great that you're ready to move on, but it's serious baggage with Cullen."

"I appreciate your concern, Seth. But really, I'm not interested."

Even _I_ could hear the half-truth in my voice even before I felt his disbelieving gaze upon me. He let out a defeated sigh as we pulled into the dirt parking lot and came to a stop. He reached over to take my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Just don't. 'Kay?"

I nodded silently as I opened the door and jumped down onto the ground, hurrying inside the shop and asking the man standing at the front counter for Edward. He quickly disappeared into the garage and I took a moment to really look at the small area as I waited. Yet only one thing behind the register caught my eye.

A framed photo of a little girl on a small motorcycle, with goggles over her eyes that appeared to take up half of her face and a helmet with ram horns poking out of the sides. It was the most precious thing I'd ever seen and I was so entranced that I startled slightly by the sound of a motorcycle pulling up in front of the store. I gazed out the window of the door, watching as my bike came into view, slowly pulling into the parking spot with Edward astride it; and the sight gave me chills.

_It's serious baggage with Cullen, _Seth had said and I knew that should be a huge warning sign to turn away...

But _god_ did he look good on my bike.

"Oh and Ellie called. She sounded pretty upset and urgent," the other man spoke to Edward as they entered and I felt my stomach drop unexpectedly.

And absurdly. Seth had told me yesterday that he was single; yet that could change at any time.

"Thanks. Won't be long until I find out why, I'm sure," Edward replied quietly and then moved behind the counter, bringing his eyes to mine. "Good as new. Though if I can make a suggestion, I would find a new mechanic."

My eyes widened as he spoke and I shook my head. Was he really diverting business away from himself? I had never heard my motorcycle sound as good as it just had since the day I bought it. Even more so, that would mean never setting foot in this shop again. "Excuse me?"

"Whoever did the last work on that beautiful piece of machinery had no business even being in the same room with it. No appreciation for it whatsoever, not to mention _any _knowledge of its proper upkeep," he replied and while stunned by the slight hint of bitterness in his tone, I was relieved that he was in fact not referring to himself. "They are very delicate and particular, despite their name."

"Oh okay. Do you think that you would be able to take care of my needs?" I spoke without thinking, my jaw dropping and my eyes closing in embarrassment as I realized how that might have sounded. And Seth's snicker beside me was _not _helping the situation. Hadn't he _just _finished warning me away from this man not even five minutes ago? I took a deep breath and straightened my shoulders. "So, how much?"

He silently slid the work order across the counter, obviously trying to hide his smirk, and I lifted it up to look at it. Slightly more than I thought, but still under $400. I pulled my checkbook out of my purse and cursing under my breath when again I couldn't find a pen, giving me no choice but to look back at him.

"Could I borrow your pen again?" I asked and with a small smile, he reached behind his ear for his pen and handed it to me. Quickly writing out the check and sliding it across the counter back to him, his fingers brushed mine minutely but enough for me to gasp at the calloused texture of them. Although it certainly fit with the rough, masculine exterior of this man, I had somehow been expecting the softness of Jake's. For all the work he had done with his hands, he had never felt like this and _definitely_ never been this appealing. We both pulled away suddenly as though we'd been burned and he leaned over the counter to complete the work order. The silence was deafening and my gaze drifted back up to the frame behind him. "I love that picture."

His eyes rose briefly to glance at me and then turned to look over his shoulder, returning his attention back to the task in front of him a moment later. "That's Ellie," he said softly, his gaze never rising again. "My daughter."

I took a soft, sudden inhale of breath in surprise, taking in his features briefly before my attention returned to the black and white photo again. What little I could see of her face, the similarities were amazingly striking. The square set of her jaw, the full, pouty lower lip, almost identical to the man standing in front of me. The long fingers on the small hand on the handlebars of the bike also bore a striking resemblance to the ones that had just a moment ago brushed against mine.

Was this the baggage that Seth had spoken of? A child? Being a single father was not what _I_ would consider 'baggage'.

"Dad!" A voice called from the doorway and all three of us turned our heads toward it, the sound of a school bus pulling away outside echoing through the door. A tall brunette girl looked at Edward and my brow tightened, but I didn't have a chance to put too much thought into it before she spoke again as she came to his side. "I need a ride to the store."

"Ellie, can this wait just a moment? I'm in the middle of something here," Edward replied calmly, looking at her with gentle yet still firm eyes.

"No!"

The desperate tone of the girl's voice seemed to take both men by surprise, indicating to me that this was obviously _not_ typical behavior.

"Allison Elizabeth, that's enough," Edward said sternly, his features instantly morphed into a look I had yet to see. At that moment, he took on the appearance not of a sexy mechanic, but that of a father. "We can discuss this in a minute, when I am finished with this customer."

"Dad, this can't wait!" she replied hastily, pausing to cast a brief glance between the three of us and then hurrying around the corner. She rose up on her toes as high as she could, tugging gently on his arm to pull him down closer to whisper in his ear. "I got my period, I need to go to the store _now_."

While attempting to keep her voice down, the anxiety lacing it raised it enough that both Seth and I heard every word. Yet, even if we hadn't, Edward's blanched expression spoke volumes. His eyes instantly moved to Seth, who held up his hands.

"No way, don't look at me, man. This is precisely why I _don't_ have kids. You're on your own with this one," Seth said, shaking his head.

"Oh, for the love of all that is holy. You'd think it was a deadly epidemic or something," I groaned, rolling my eyes at the ridiculousness of these two men and walked around the counter to stand beside the young girl. "Hi, I'm Bella. I'd be more than happy to take you since it's obvious that these men are wimps."

The young girl smiled softly at me and shook my hand. "Ellie, nice to meet you," she replied, her blue eyes sparkling at me and then turned to her father. "Is that okay, Dad?"

Edward looked between us apprehensively, clearly feeling uneasy about trusting an almost complete stranger with his daughter.

"I'll take Seth's truck, and leave him behind as collateral." I smiled casually at Edward, hearing Ellie chuckling softly behind me.

"Bells, you can't drive something that big," Seth scolded, folding his arms over his chest.

I narrowed my eyes at him, placing my hands on my hips. "If I can drive Jake's behemoth red beast to Tucson and back, then I can certainly drive _that _a quarter of a mile!" I pointed out the window to his truck and then held my hand out for his keys. "The girl needs to go to the store, and you men are babies. So come on."

Seth gingerly placed his keys in my palm and I turned back to Edward, gazing at him expectantly and he nodded slowly with wide eyes. I placed my hand on the girl's shoulder and guided her outside, disengaging the alarm as we reached the truck and climbed in.

Ellie was staring at me somewhat gapingly as I started the truck, and when I met her gaze she shook her head. "Sorry, I've just never seen anyone leave my dad speechless, and _never _a girl."

"Well sweetie," I replied as I buckled my seat belt. "I learned the hard way that if you let a man talk down to you, they will walk all over you. A man who _isn't _your father, by the way."

I saw the small smirk she had obviously inherited from her father, but with a deeper set of dimples. I shifted the truck into gear before I could think any more on it and pulled out of the dirt parking lot. I could feel her gaze on me the moment we hit the paved road, and I was almost afraid to meet her eyes. Being an only child myself, I knew that I used to view women coming into my father's life-though never romantically-as threatening my one sense of security. And from what I could gather from the brief exchange I saw in the store, the two were far closer and more open than I had ever been with Charlie.

"So," her voice suddenly sounded through the expanse of the cab and I glanced over at her briefly, surprised to find her smiling slightly. "My dad's fixing your bike?"

My eyes widened slightly at her friendly tone, and then quickly brought them back forward to meet the road. "Umm, yea, actually I was just picking it up."

A gasp sounded from across the seat and I felt the seat bounce as she turned. "_You_ own the Sportster?" she said in disbelief and when I nodded, she sighed and fell back against the seat. "Oh god that thing is _hot_! I totally want one of those when I turn sixteen. My dad already promised me a Harley as soon as I can drive. The next three years can't pass fast enough..."

I bit my lip to suppress a chuckle at Ellie's sudden animation at the mention of motorcycles, and it continued all the way through the store, through the brief bathroom trip and until we were finally walking back out to the truck.

"So have you seen my dad's monster?"

I choked on my soda at her sudden question, and my eyes widened. "Excuse me? His _what_?"

"His motorcycle," she replied, clarifying her statement and I closed my eyes, quickly collecting myself and chalking up a mental reminder that I was speaking to a teenage girl.

"Oh, no, I haven't had the chance to see his motorcycle. I've only talked to him for about five minutes between yesterday and today," I replied as we climbed back into the truck.

Her face lit up again as she began talking about her father's Fat Boy, and I felt myself smile at her enthusiasm_. Must be genetic_, I mused as she talked excitedly all the way back to the shop and suddenly falling silent as we came to a stop in the parking lot. I turned to look at her and her face had fallen slightly, the smile that had been gracing her features all this time now all but gone as she stared at her lap.

"Are you alright, Ellie?" I asked her softly when she made no motion to get out of the truck.

She nodded and drew in a deep breath, letting it out slowly before turning her eyes back to me. "Is Seth your boyfriend?"

My eyebrows rose at the unexpected question and I let out a breathy laugh but her gaze never left me. "No, definitely not. We're just good friends."

Her smile returned ever so slightly but her eyes returned to her hands on her lap. "It's just that... I really liked talking to you, Bella. I don't get to talk to many girls, and none of them come into my dad's shop. And my dad..." she paused, shrugging her shoulders with a shake of her head. "It's just me and my dad, you know. He doesn't have girlfriends and my mom... she's been gone for a long time. And I'm 'the weird biker girl' in school. And you don't seem like you mind talking to me."

I watched as the smile slowly faded from her face again as she spoke, feeling my heart clench tightly for this young girl, who already seemed to feel the weight of the world on her shoulders. I reached across the seat to rest my hand on hers and she looked up at me again.

"I don't think you're weird at all, Ellie. I think it's kinda cool to have another girl to 'talk shop' with," I replied, giving her a wink and causing her to giggle.

"Will I see you again, Bella?" she asked timidly after a moment, taking my hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I have no doubt about that," I said reassuringly and after apparently taking a moment to assess my expression, she bit her lip as a slight blush came across her cheeks. "I'll tell you what. If it's alright with your dad, I'll stop by after work tomorrow and you can help me pick out a new riding jacket."

Her eyes rose to meet mine with a distinct twinkle to them, nodding quickly and jumping out of the truck to run toward the shop. "Dad! We have to stay tomorrow!"

After a soft chuckle at her excitement, I remained in the truck for a moment, resting my chin atop my arms on the steering wheel in thought. Her demeanor in the last few minutes had both intrigued and saddened me. There was no doubt in my mind that she had a father who loved her very much, and with the reverent way she spoke of him during our conversation, it was obvious that they had a very close bond. Yet I knew from experience that no matter how loving and attentive a father may be, there were times when a girl just really needed a mom. A woman around to talk to about things that men just didn't understand, or as displayed earlier by her own father, became really uncomfortable with.

_He doesn't have girlfriends and my mom... she's been gone for a long time._

I looked up to see him standing in the doorway waiting, staring at me still sitting in the truck. I couldn't help but wonder why he was in fact single. He was quite possibly the most beautiful man I had ever seen. What had caused him to close himself down from everything but his daughter? Bad relationship? Bad divorce? Had he had a similar experience to mine, that no matter how hard you try, it's never quite enough?

Finally extracting myself from the truck, I began walking toward him. His expression was difficult to read, and I quickly lowered my gaze from his.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overstep..."

"Thank you," a soft whisper of his voice cut me off and my eyes rose back to his, that were now downcast and a slight unease apparent in them. "For being so great with Ellie. She hasn't exactly had it easy... here... just... thank you."

"She's a great kid," I replied in awe of this man; so rough on the exterior, yet so gentle when it came to his little girl. "She just seemed so upset before, and..."

He looked at me again, his eyes locking with mine and I was momentarily speechless. I felt them penetrating through me, as if I were transparent to his gaze and my heart began to pound through my chest. Just as his lips parted to speak, the door behind him swung open and Ellie took his arm.

"So Dad, is it okay? Can we wait for Bella tomorrow, _please_?" she pleaded with her father, her tiny hands circling the muscle of his bicep and hugging herself against his arm. "I promise, I will do _all _my homework tomorrow back in the office before she gets here. _Please?!_"

Edward looked to me again questioningly and I nodded minutely. And another one of my father's old sayings came to mind.

_Save your money for a rainy day. _And I was starting to see many cloudy days in my forecast.

**x-x-x**

The next day, I could not force the smile from my face. I had received several odd looks from my co-workers when I not only arrived two hours early at 6:30 in the morning, but I greeted each of them cheerfully before settling into my chair. I was eager to get my day started and my article finished, and not entirely because I would be seeing Edward again today, though that prospect wasn't exactly disappointing.

I was actually looking forward to spending time with Ellie this evening. It had been enjoyable talking with her yesterday and it hadn't bothered me at all that I was looking forward to hanging out with a teenager. In some ways, she was everything that I wished I had been growing up. Vibrant, energetic, vivacious and with such a radiance about her, I couldn't imagine anyone not taking immediately to her friendly disposition.

On the flip-side, I also saw a lot of me in the young girl. The loneliness and seclusion of being the only daughter of a father who was the embodiment of a 'man's man'. Where my childhood was filled with hiking and fishing at Lake Havasu, and baseball games on the television every night over the spring and summer, she seemed to have been born on a motorcycle; into a man's world as well. Yet, we'd both adapted and embraced our lifestyle, despite the lonely times.

Finishing my article in record time, I was done by lunch and beginning work on next week's assignment. Angela had stopped by my desk around mid morning, the look on her face clearly stating that she was a little concerned for my mental stability. Did she think I had finally snapped after all these months of closing myself off after the divorce? Of blaming myself for the mess my life had become?

If she did, she was right. I was _done._

She finally returned to my desk at 2:30, explaining that I had put in my eight hours for the day and should start my weekend early. I considered protesting for a moment, but decided against it when I realized that this meant that I would be there all the earlier to meet Ellie.

An inexplicable excitement coursed through me as I quickly thanked Angela and gathered my things to leave for the day.

The wind blowing through my hair as I walked out of the building toward the parking lot tempted me to take advantage of there being no helmet law in Arizona, and experience the freedom of it as I sped down the freeway. But if just my riding a 'death machine' was enough to give Charlie a stroke, I could only imagine what _that _would do to him if he ever found out.

When I arrived at the shop, the only discernable noise around me was the occasional sound of a drill from inside the garage and the rock station now blaring 'Pour Some Sugar On Me'. Curiosity got the better of me and I made my way to the open garage door, folding my arms as I leaned against it to silently watch him at work.

So focused on his task, if it was possible for him to be any sexier, he may have just managed it. His face contorting with every move of the wrench as he lay beneath the Harley he was working on, the ever present toothpick clenched tightly between his teeth. I watched the muscles in his arm flex and release with each movement, and his long legs bent and the toe of his boot tapping to the music.

I felt the smile tugging at my lips as I walked over, standing over him to catch his attention. He paused mid-motion as his eyes caught mine, before setting his wrench aside and starting to sit up.

"Hey. Uh, Ellie's not out of school yet," he said, a hint of nervousness in his tone. "She should be here soon, you can wait inside if you like."

"Can I wait in here?" I asked softly.

"It's pretty dangerous. You could get hurt," he replied, and as I raised my eyebrow at him, he sighed. "It's really loud and it smells."

"Are you _trying_ to get rid of me?" I retorted challengingly, unsure of where this newfound confidence was coming from; but I liked it. Especially with the reaction I was getting from him.

He shook his head, running his hand through his hair and pointed to a wheeled stool a few feet away. He then laid back on the hard cement to continue working on the bike as he cleared his throat.

"Be my guest," he mumbled softly, refusing to meet my eyes again as he resumed his task, his voice monotone as he spoke. "If the music is too loud, you can turn it down."

I settled onto the stool, leaving the radio untouched and continued watching him. "I don't mind the noise, or the smell. I grew accustomed to it. I even miss it sometimes."

His brow furrowed slightly so I knew that he had heard me, and I rested my elbow on my knee to prop my chin up with my hand. "Hard to picture you in a place like this," he said suddenly, and then closed his eyes with a shake of his head and mumbled under his breath.

"Well, not _exactly _like this. My ex-husband, my 'former mechanic'," I teased slightly with a small smirk. "He used to do a lot of work on cars and the bikes in our garage. Obviously he wasn't very _good _at it, but we spent a lot of time in there. If there's one thing I miss, it's that."

He paused his motions again, his eyes moving over to me slowly. His silence was unnerving as he continued to stare at me, but I could almost see the thoughts racing through his mind. "Black," he said distantly, as if to himself, but his gaze was still locked on me. "You're Jacob's ex?"

My eyes widened at the mention of Jake's name, and from _him_. Did _everyone _know about what happened between me and Jake? I sighed heavily, lowering my head and nodding. _So much for the confidence_. "You know him?"

I heard the turning of the wrench resume and I raised my eyes again to look at him, his jaw tightened and his hand gripping firmly to the tool he was holding. "No," he said tightly, finally standing up and brushing his hands on his jeans. "Only through word of mouth from Seth. And I have no desire to."

The anger lacing his tone was puzzling; he didn't know Jake, and he barely knew me. It didn't make sense. His leg swung over the motorcycle and he pulled the key from his pocket, sliding it into the ignition and then kickstarting the bike until it roared loudly through the garage. Turning the throttle, it growled angrily until finally coming to a halt again and only the radio in the background hung in the air. He leaned forward on the handlebars before bringing his gaze back to mine.

"I have no respect for a man who displays such a blatent disregard for what he has. What he did... that was just inexcusable. Don't take the vows if you're just going to break them," he stated firmly as he climbed off the bike and began cleaning up the workspace. "Its fucking ridiculous for him to go looking for a piece of ass while he had...someone like you waiting at home."

I let out a breathy laugh, feeling my skin flush slightly and looked down again. It was quiet between us for what seemed like several minutes, and when I finally looked up, he was running his hand through his hair in an uncomfortable gesture again. It was such an endearing motion, but also one of the sexiest things I'd ever seen.

_You __**really **__need a life, Bella._

"What I _meant _was," he started again, folding his arms over his chest and looking down. "I heard a lot about you from Ellie last night when we got home. She really doesn't connect well with women, not since her mother. And I'm finding it hard to imagine how anyone could willingly hurt someone so sweet and loving, everything I heard and saw yesterday."

I gazed at this man in amazement for what seemed to be the millionth time in the last few days. It still seemed so difficult to wrap my head around this soft-spoken man buried underneath the scruff and muscle... and that tattoo around his bicep. He lifted his eyes to meet mine again and we stared silently for a moment before we were both startled slightly by a voice behind us.

"Bella! You came!" Ellie shrieked from the doorway, dropping her bag by the door and rushing over to us.

Edward stepped back from me and walked across the garage. However, it wasn't difficult to mask my disappointment with the excitement radiating from the girl beside me.

"I think I found the _perfect _jacket for you last night, Bella. Come on," she exclaimed as she took my hand and pulled me toward the shop, my gaze locking with Edward's one more time as we exchanged a smile before he disappeared from my line of sight. "You would look _so _hot in this. You _have _to try it on."

I laughed uncomfortably, but her enthusiasm was contagious as she took the jacket down from the rack and held it out to me. The bell ringing behind us signaled Edward's entrance into the shop and my head instinctively turned toward the sound. Blushing slightly, I turned away again and discarded my jacket, removing the one from the hanger and sliding my arms inside. I looked into the mirror, pulling my hair out from underneath and smiling. Ellie had a point, it did look good on me and fit me a hell of a lot better than Jake's old jacket.

"Now _that_ is what I'm talking about," she appraised with a smile, meeting my eyes in the mirror before turning to look to her father. "Dad, doesn't Bella look awesome?"

I bit my lip nervously as her small hands took my arms and turned me to face Edward who was standing a few feet away. His eyes ran over me and he cleared his throat, rubbing his hand along his jaw.

"I think you might want to try the next size up," he replied in a somewhat gravelly voice and came to stand behind me at the mirror. My eyes widened as he tugged gently on the back of the jacket that was resting comfortably around my waist. "It's a bit too short."

Ellie sighed dramatically beside us and rolled her eyes. "_Dad_, it's _supposed _to be like that. You _know_ that!"

"Oh, right," he replied deeply before backing away from me again. "Yea, looks great."

Ellie and I glanced at each other as he walked away, and bit our lips to restrain the laughter.

**x-x-x**

Over the next several weeks, I began making regular trips to that shop. Most of the time, Edward preoccupied himself back in the office while Ellie and I visited, but when he _was _out with us, he rarely said a word.

In fact, he hadn't spoken to me much beyond the customary greeting upon my arrival and occasionally a goodbye, since that day in the garage. Though I did occasionally catch his eyes lingering on me through the crack of the office door, or when we passed the garage as he worked, or from across the table when Ellie had convinced us to all go out to dinner a few nights ago.

And today, I didn't see him anywhere when I pulled in after work. His motorcycle was mysteriously absent, and Ellie was sitting on the ground with her chin resting in her hands. I took off my helmet and dismounted my bike, hurrying over to her.

"Ellie, what's going on? Where's your dad?" I asked worriedly, crouching down in front of her and placing my hands on her knees.

"Home," she replied softly, never raising her eyes to meet mine. "He just left a little while ago. I had to convince him to let me stay and wait for you."

"Is he okay?"

I had to admit, I was more than a little surprised to not only find him gone before six, but allowing Ellie to stay behind. My initial fear was that he was ill and had to leave, since beyond that, I couldn't imagine why he wouldn't be here with her.

And when she shook her head and a tear escaped her eye, my concern only grew and I sat beside her. Wrapping my arm around her shoulders, I hugged her gently as she leaned her head on my shoulder. We sat silently for several minutes as she cried into my shirt. It was strange to see Ellie with anything less than a brilliant smile on her face, so I allowed her to take her time.

"Every year, I keep hoping it will get better and it never does. He's _always _like this, every year," she said in a barely audible voice, until she finally raised her tear-filled eyes to mine.

"It's my mom and dad's wedding anniversary."

My curiosity was piqued by her sudden revelation, but I kept my questions at bay. This was the first time since the day we met that she had so much as mentioned her mother, and even then it had been an extremely vague statement of her mother being "gone".

"My mom died, Bella," she answered my unspoken question and then sighed heavily, looking down again. "Ten years ago. I barely even remember her, except for the pictures my dad keeps in the living room. He told me she got really sick and died a few months later. But he's still just been so sad for so long."

My heart constricted as she told me the story of her mother and her father's seeming inability to move on. It made me sad for them both; the loneliness each of them exhibited at times was palpable, but I had never imagined that it was caused by a tragedy such as this.

I felt her fingers playing lightly with the zipper of my jacket and I looked down to find her concentrating heavily on it.

"Bella?" she whispered nervously and I hummed softly in response. "Do you like my dad?"

"Of course I like your dad, Ellie. He's a wonderful man," I replied, slightly taken aback by her question.

"No, I mean... do you _like _like my dad," she clarified, her blue eyes gazing up at me curiously. I shifted slightly and lowered my eyes to the ground beside us, my free hand drawing indistinct patterns in the dirt.

I obviously couldn't deny that I found him extremely attractive, and watching him with Ellie was enough to make any woman's ovaries ache. But whenever possible, I tried to suppress the attraction I had to him, heeding Seth's advice to not venture down that road. So I really wasn't sure how to answer her question.

"Bella, I see the way you look at him. I saw it the first day I met you," she said, hugging me gently around the waist. "And Dad actually smiles now. A lot, even at home. Whenever we talk about you. I haven't seen him smile like that in as long as I can remember, and I miss it on days we don't see you. I really think you guys would be perfect for each other."

I looked back into her hopeful eyes, and sighed. Over the last few weeks, I had really come to love Ellie and she even stirred my own desire again to have children of my own someday. But Edward still seemed to be battling so many of his own demons, it left so much up in the air.

"I don't know, Ellie," I replied softly and ached as her face fell in disappointment. "Not that I don't '_like _like' your dad, but there's a lot more to it than that. He's obviously still grieving for your mom and sometimes, that takes a long time to come to terms with. Regardless of the circumstances. _My _dad, Charlie, was a lot like your dad for a very long time. My mom left when I was four, and he was hurting for so long over that. But just last year, he finally married his girlfriend, Chri, after almost twenty years of being alone. And he's finally happy. It was worth the wait, and I have no doubt that it will happen for your dad too. He's an amazing man, but it needs to be at the right time for _him._ And I still have my own problems too."

"Jacob," she growled under her breath, sounding so much like her father at that moment, I couldn't help but chuckle. "Scumbag."

"Ellie!" I exclaimed in shock, but still couldn't contain the laugh.

"What?! He _is_! I have ears, and Seth was _really _mad about that when he was talking to my dad about it," she replied with a shrug and I sighed heavily, biting my lip and shaking my head. "You're _way _too good for that, Bella. And my dad would _never _hurt you like that."

"I know," I replied honestly and began pushing myself off the ground. "Come on, let's get you home."

She took my outstretched hand and pulled herself up in front of me. "Will you at least think about it, Bella? I don't want my dad to be miserable anymore. And if I could pick a mom, I'd pick you."

"I'll think about it, Ellie. I promise," I assured her, attempting to restrain the tears welling at her heartfelt admission.

As soon as she ran into the store and returned with her helmet in place, we got onto my bike after she gave me quick directions. When we arrived at the house, I was surprised by the simple yet beautiful structure with his motorcycle parked in the driveway.

"That's weird," Ellie said with a furrowed brow. "Dad _never _parks outside the garage."

With the nervous edge to her voice, I removed my own helmet and walked her inside to make sure he was alright. A sharp gasp from her direction caused me to turn my head to her suddenly, and then follow her gaze across the room toward the couch.

Three beer bottles set on the table and another rested in the hand of a sleeping Edward, tilted sideways toward the floor. A small puddle had seeped into the carpet from where it had spilled and I looked at Ellie, who had tears in her eyes.

"It'll be okay, Ellie," I said reassuringly, placing my hand on her shoulder. "Get me a towel and then I'll go make you some dinner."

She nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving her father until she ran down the hall to grab a towel from what I assumed was the bathroom.

Taking it from her, I moved toward him and gently removed the bottle from his hand where I noticed a simple gold band on his finger. _His wedding ring, _I silently mused as I set the bottle on the table to soak up the puddle beneath it.

After making a quick dinner of french toast for Ellie, I sat across from her as she picked lightly at her food, but never took a single bite. She lifted her gaze suddenly and set her fork down, her eyes locking with mine.

"I'm really not hungry, Bella. Would you mind if I just went to bed? I'm really kinda tired," she asked in a soft voice, biting her lip.

"No, of course not. You go ahead, I'll clean up here," I replied calmly, nodding toward the door.

She stood up and began walking away, pausing in the doorway for a moment before turning her gaze over her shoulder at me. "You'll take care of him, right? This really isn't like him, I swear. He _never_ drinks."

"I will, I promise," I replied with a nod and she gave me a sad smile before disappearing through the door.

Once the dishes were done, I made my way back to the living room, sitting down in front of him on the couch in the darkened room. I gazed down at him, admiring the sheer beauty of this man, even in his slumbering yet still visibly distraught state. I couldn't resist the urge to brush aside the strand of hair hanging loosely over his forehead and smooth it back. He leaned into my touch and I quickly pulled my hand away in fear that he was waking up.

"Sam," he whispered in his sleep as he rolled onto his side, hugging the throw pillow under his head against his face. "'iss you, bab'."

My lips pressed together tightly, the anguish in his voice tugging at my heart. I stood up carefully and moved down the couch to remove his boots and pulled the blanket from the back over him. His hand grasped mine at his shoulder, pulling me down to him and I thought for a moment that he had woken up.

"Sorr' Sam," he mumbled deeply and I turned my hand in his to give it a gentle squeeze, subsequently causing him to release his grasp. As I turned to stand, a framed photo sitting on the table in front of us caught my attention and I took it gently in my hands.

_Edward Cullen and Samantha Wheeler_

_October 12, 1994_

My finger grazed the small brass plate at the bottom of the frame and my eyes rose to the photograph of a much younger Edward in a tuxedo, his lips pressed against those of a beautiful brunette. Their eyes stared adoringly into the other's as his hand cupped her face, sharing their first kiss as husband and wife.

"Bella..." his voice startled me, and I quickly set down the frame and looked over to him.

His eyes were still closed and his lashes flickered in his restless sleep, and I ran my fingertips along his creased forehead. It relaxed subtly and I gently stroked his hair as his breathing evened out again.

I sat in the chair beside the couch for hours, just watching him. Hearing his voice in my head over and over, saying my name. He never spoke again for the remainder of the night and I eventually dozed off myself.

I awoke to a gentle shake of my arm, and I forced my eyes open to find Ellie standing over me fully dressed. "Bella, you stayed."

"What time is it?" I asked groggily, sitting up and rubbing my eyes with the heels of my palms.

"Umm, it's only seven, but I'm heading out to soccor practice and saw you still here. I didn't want you to worry," she whispered softly, glancing over to her father who was still sleeping soundly on the couch and then back to me. "Thanks."

I nodded in exhaustion, stretching slightly. "Go on, you don't want to be late. I'll stick around until he wakes up and make sure he's okay."

Ellie leaned over and kissed my cheek, smiling slightly as she pulled away. "He takes it black with one sugar."

I breathed out a laugh as she hurried for the door and waved over her shoulder on her way out.

Standing from the chair, I twisted out the kinks in my stiff back and made my way into the kitchen. I smiled at the tiny post-it on the coffee pot with Ellie's scribbled writing on it.

_All set, just press on_

_Love, Ellie_

I pressed the button and stood awkwardly in the kitchen for a moment, unsure of what to do. Should I make him something to eat? Would he_ want_ anything? Should I really be snooping around his kitchen to begin with?

Shrugging, I grabbed the leftover french toast from the refridgerator and placed it in the microwave to heat and began my search for a frying pan, forgetting where Ellie said they were the night before.

"Bottom shelf, beside the stove," a deep voice rumbled from behind me, and I shrieked slightly in surprise as I quickly turned to find Edward standing in the doorway.

I nodded and bent over to the cabinet to retrieve the frying pan and set it on the stove. "Coffee's brewing. Are you hungry?"

"No, I'll just grab some coffee, thanks," he replied, walking toward the coffee pot where I slid a mug toward him, made exactly as Ellie had told me.

His brow knitted together as he turned to look at me, and when I met his eyes, I gave him a small smile. "A little birdie whispered in my ear this morning. Black with one sugar."

"A little birdie with brown hair and stands about so high?" he asked, holding his hand against his chest to approximately Ellie's height and I nodded, turning back to my task on the stove. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched his hands rest on the edge of the shelf and then finally removing his wedding ring and put it into his front pocket. We remained in an awkward silence for another moment before his voice filtered over to me again. "I want to apologize for last night. I have no idea why I did that, knowing that Ellie would be coming home. I can only imagine what you think of me now."

"I think you're a man grieving over the loss of his wife," I replied softly, looking down into the pan and then over to his confused stare. "Ellie told me about her mom, and what yesterday was."

Edward brought his hands up to his face and rubbed them roughly over his skin. "Fuck."

He didn't utter anything else, but his hands also never fell from his face.

"Hey," I said softly, moving toward him and gently taking his wrists in my hands, pulling them from his face. His bloodshot eyes raised up to meet mine and I gently traced his rough cheek with my fingertips. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I wish more men were that devoted to their wives after this long."

He was silent for another moment and I began to fear that maybe I had crossed the line, lowering my hand from his face slowly until he caught it with his to hold it in place.

"We'd been trying for another baby. Since about a year after Ellie was born," he whispered once his eyes closed, leaning slightly into my touch and I couldn't remove my gaze from him. "We thought when she missed her period that she had finally gotten pregnant. She looked so happy when we went to the doctor that day. But when the test came back negative and they couldn't find a heartbeat, I didn't think it could get any worse than that. God I was so wrong."

I took his hand in one of mine and his coffee in the other, guiding him over to the table to sit down and crouched in front of him. He drew in a deep breath to steady himself, still never meeting my eyes. "Edward, you don't have to..."

"I want to. She went for an ultrasound a few days later, thinking maybe it was ectopic or something. And they found a... mass, in her uterus. We went to doctor after doctor, but it was just too far progressed," he choked out, a tear finally escaping his eye. "No treatment was effective, and it just kept spreading. And she was gone in three months."

His hand squeezed mine gently and I rubbed the back of it with my free hand, composing myself after that heartbreaking story. "You can't blame yourself for that, Edward. You did all you could, and couldn't have done any more."

"I should have known," he whispered softly, staring down at our joined hands. "But that's not what got to me last night. Why I came home and acted that way, when my little girl..."

He groaned agonizingly, releasing his hold on my hand and driving both of his into his hair, leaning forward on his knees with his elbows.

"God what kind of a fucking father am I?" he growled self-deprecatingly, clenching his hair tightly in his fists.

"You are an _amazing_ father, Edward. No parent is perfect," I replied firmly, unlocking his grasp and taking his hands back in mine. "You have raised a little girl from the time she was three years old, by yourself. And she is a beautiful, intelligent and respectful young lady_. You_ did that. You should be proud."

He lifted his chin, his brow furrowed, his eyes wide and searching. I felt a shiver move through my body at the intensity of his gaze, as if he were seeing me...as if he were seeing _through_ me. He shook his head slightly, picking up a pen on the table and toying with it distractedly.

"I.." he began, tapping the button at the end on the table as each click released and retracted the pen inside. "Thank you. I mean that, thank you. I needed to hear that. And thank you for staying here with Ellie last night."

I reached my hand over to cover his, stalling its movements and removing the object from his hand. My gaze remained there for a moment before lifting to his face and our eyes met again. "Never doubt that, Edward," I whispered softly, my fingers absently stroking his.

His eyes fluttered closed as his fingers flexed slightly beneath my touch and the increased pace of the rise and fall of his chest matched my own. This was the most we had ever touched in all the time we'd known each other and every brush of our skin was causing my heart to race.

Then he took me by surprise when his hand suddenly met my cheek in the most delicate of touches. I closed my eyes, relishing in the rough texture of his skin against mine for a moment until the softest murmur escaped his lips. "I'm such a coward, Bella."

My eyes flew open to stare up at him and were met with a look I had never seen before on any man. His gaze was soft and gentle, but his forehead creased slightly as he traced my mouth with his fingertip. My lips parted and I felt light-headed, soon coming to the realization that I wasn't breathing. I exhaled shakily and swallowed hard before daring to bring my eyes back to his. "I don't think you're a coward, Edward."

"I've felt numb for so long. Ever since Sam... my wife..." he choked out softly, and began pulling his hand away until I repeated his actions from earlier and held it in mine, pressing it against my cheek. He pinched his eyes closed, but even as I moved my hand to rest on his forearm, his never left my face. His thumb began to trace my cheek as a tear escaped his eye and trailed down his face. "I couldn't be there yesterday. Not yesterday. I thought I'd be able to but I couldn't."

His body began to tremble slightly with restrained sobs, and my heart broke with the conflict clearly visible on his face. I raised up on my knees and slid my arms around his waist in a gentle embrace, resting my chin on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Edward. Do you want me to go?"

One hand weaved gently, yet still somewhat desperately into my hair while the other slid around my back, holding me closer. "No, Bella. I don't want you to go," he whispered emotionally into my hair as he held me, and I ran my hand soothingly over his shoulder. "And that's what scares me the most."

I pulled away slowly to look at him, his eyes still closed and I ran my hand through his hair. "Edward? Look at me," I whispered, waiting for his gaze to meet mine and shook my head. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I won't leave if you don't want me to."

As we held each other's gazes silently, I began to see more of the man beyond the sexy, rugged exterior. Not wanting to be alone, but terrified of moving on. The hesitation in his eyes as they lowered to my lips, the shakiness of his breath.

"I want to live again, Bella. I'm just not sure that I know how," he replied in a tortured voice, resting his forehead against mine. "But you've made me feel as close to it as I have in a very long time."

My pulse raced at his words and the feel of his fingers running through my hair. The air felt charged between us, our holds on each other tightening minutely as his head tilted slowly and I felt the delicate brush of his lips against mine. That one small gesture caused my skin to tingle in a way that I had never experienced before. It was more than arousal or lust, I had felt that before. This was something so much more.

It was completion. As if I had found exactly what I had been looking for all this time the moment I walked into that shop so many weeks ago. A man who wanted me, who needed me. I could see it in the way he looked at me, feel it in the way he touched and held me. Despite the reluctance we both felt for our own reasons, I wasn't afraid.

I was quite comfortable in the realization that I was in fact falling in love with Edward Cullen.

"Let me show you," I whispered against his lips, staring into his eyes.

His hand left my hair to rest on my waist, pressing his forehead more firmly against mine and pulling me closer. I pressed my lips against his and his grip tightened on my sides, slowly deepening the kiss. My fingers returned to his hair, arching my back to press myself against him as his arms wrapped around me. He lifted me onto his lap, my legs straddling his and our lips never parting. His hands ran up the back of my shirt, the feeling him touching my skin making it feel as if it were on fire.

"Edward... Ellie," I panted against his lips and without a word, he lifted me into his arms and stood, carrying me effortlessly through the house to his room.

Setting me down on the ground after closing the door, he lifted my shirt from my body and I followed suit with his. He took me back into his arms and recaptured my lips, backing me toward the bed until my knees hit the side and gently lowering us down onto it. I could feel his physical desire for me as I hitched my leg over his, unable to get close enough as his hand ran along my thigh and rested on my hip. I shifted slightly to press more firmly against his prominent erection and his body stiffened, his lips tightening against mine before parting from them.

"Bella, I can't," he whispered breathily against me, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I just can't."

My eyes took in his tortured expression as he rolled off me and onto his back, driving his hands into his hair. I turned my gaze to the ceiling for a moment before sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed. Was he rejecting _me_? Rejecting _this_? I couldn't be sure, and I didn't know that I had it in me to discover the answer. Beginning to stand to retrieve my shirt, I felt his hand take mine and I froze. Chancing a look in his direction, I found his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as his other hand tightened its hold on me.

"Please don't go," he said softly and then sighed, his hand falling to the side of his head. "It's not that I don't want you, Bella. God knows I do. I just... I'm not ready for that. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

He closed his eyes, thrusting his head back into the mattress. The anxious sound of his voice combined with the moment of panic he displayed a moment before suddenly made perfect sense. So much had changed between us in just the last half hour, the rush of it was easy to become caught up in. But more than he needed my body, he needed my patience. Conquering everything he was still battling with inside was something that was going to take time. There were parts of him that still needed to heal, to adjust to another woman beside him. We needed to take things slow.

I laid back down beside him, placing my hand on his chest. His eyes finally opened again to look at me and I placed a gentle, chaste kiss on his lips. "I'll wait. As long as you need. We'll work through this, I promise."

He gazed at me for a long moment and then brought his hand up to cover mine, raising it to his lips and brushing them softly against my knuckles. "Thank you. Don't know what I've done to deserve it, but thank you."

"You're you. That's the only reason I need," I whispered, giving his hand a gentle squeeze and kissing him once more before resting my head down on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around me and held me against his side, while my fingers traced along his bicep. And a question that had been lingering in my mind since the day we met suddenly resurfaced. "Edward?"

"Yea?" he replied in a calmer voice.

"What does this mean?" I asked, my finger running along the string of characters of his tattoo.

He looked down to his arm briefly and then turned back to look down into my eyes. "December 23, 1996. Ellie's birthdate," he said softly and my eyes widened at the unexpected response, returning to the tattoo. I honestly wasn't sure what I was expecting, and regardless of his obvious affection for his daughter; that was certainly the last. I felt him chuckle softly beneath my head at my ridiculous response, and he began playing with my hair as he seemed to drift away slightly again. "The day she was born, I was on cloud nine. We hadn't known what we were having, and I was hoping for a little girl. And the first time I held her, I was wrapped around her little finger, before she even opened her eyes."

I turned in his arms, lifting my head to look down at his face and he looked as far away as he sounded. But he was smiling, even through the hint of tears forming in his eyes and his gaze finally met mine again. I felt like I was seeing him for the first time, in a whole new light; and it was just as beautiful. And I felt myself falling for him just a little more.

"So once she and Sam were asleep for the night, I left and had a friend of mine tattoo the date on my arm. Sam was a little angry at first, since she had _finally_ gotten me to even remove my earring when we got married. But it grew on her, and I've never regretted it. It was, by far, the best day of my life."

My fingers continued their path, running over the line of characters back and forth, overwhelmed by all that I had learned this morning about this beautiful, complex man. He had shared so much with me in so short a time, trusting me though we'd spoken so little before this. He deserved my faith and my patience.

"Thank you," I whispered as I rested my head back against his chest, hugging myself against his side.

"For what?" he asked, confusion evident in his tone.

"For this," I replied simply, closing my eyes and unwillingly falling asleep in his arms.

**x-x-x**

_Two Years Later..._

The breeze was blowing through my hair, with the Grand Canyon spanning out behind us, as we stood staring into each other's eyes.

"I do," Edward said softly with a smile, in response to Seth, who had been ordained specifically for today. The day that would changed both of our lives forever.

The day I became Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"I do," I whispered, biting my lip to tame the grin tugging at the edges of my mouth.

With a ring placed on his finger and one on mine, he cupped my face in his hands and lowered his lips to mine in a gentle kiss. "I love you."

I smiled at his soft words and raised up on my toes to brush his lips with mine once more. "I love you too."

An hour later, we were alone standing at the railing, Edward standing behind me with his arms around my waist as we overlooked the Colorado River. Edward's parents had flown in from Chicago and after a tear-filled goodbye, had taken Ellie to visit with them for a week up north. Giving Edward and I some time alone as newlyweds without an over-anxious, excitable fifteen year old hovering in our first few days of marriage.

I felt his lips brush against my neck as his hands began running over my abdomen and my smile grew.

Three days ago, I walked out of our bathroom to find my sleeping fiance unmoved from where I'd left him only minutes before. Slowly crawling across the bed, I kissed his chest, to his shoulder, up his neck and along his jaw, and finally his lips. "Baby?"

"Mmm?" he hummed groggily, his face contorting slightly.

"I'm late."

"For what?" he mumbled, his eyes still closed.

I held back a laugh and inhaled deeply to compose myself before speaking again. "Edward? I'm. late."

His brow furrowed for a moment before he opened his eyes to look at me, and after taking a moment to become more alert, comprehension dawned on his features and a smile began tugging on his lips. "How late?"

Having missed my period the week before, I had gone out to buy a pregnancy test while he was still at work, wanting to wait until I was absolutely sure before I told him. I pulled the test from behind my back and held it up with a smile. "_Very_ late."

He held my gaze as he took the test from my hand, and then lowered his eyes to find the plus sign clearly displayed in the window. He let out a soft breathy laugh before looking back to me with misty eyes. "We're having a baby?"

"We're having a baby," I barely confirmed before he pulled me into his arms, rolling me onto me back. His lips met mine and discarding my robe, we made passionate love that morning.

Lacing my fingers with his now, our hands rested together over our baby. Everything I had ever wanted and dreamed of had come true and then some...

I had a man who loved me more than life itself.

I finally had my family with Edward, Ellie and the beautiful life we created together.

I finally got my happily ever after.

And it was all worth the wait.

* * *

**Thank you so much everyone who has encouraged and supported my through this. Ericastwilight, thank you so much for the idea in the first place. Christina, Lindsey, Karla, Chri, you guys rock and I couldn't have done this without you!**


	2. Chapter 2 EPOV Pt 1

A/N: This is the first part of my Fandom Gives Back outtake for tawelephant, who requested an EPOV for this oneshot I did for the DILF contest back in October. This is only the first part, and I already have almost 4000 words written of the next installment. Hope you all enjoy it, and will have more for you all soon.

Thank you tawelephant for the inspiration to follow through with this, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

Nothing in my life had turned out the way I had planned. Never would I have imagined that by the age of twenty-four, I'd be widowed and left to raise my three-year-old daughter alone, and in turn, spending the next ten years in virtual solitude. Nothing else mattered but taking care of my little girl.

Until _she_ walked through the door of my shop that day.

Since the day I met Sam, no other woman had captured my attention this way. And when I lost her, I never thought the day would come that any other would. The only thing that kept me going after the awful morning that Sam took her last breath was my daughter. Ellie had been the light of my life since the day she was born, and for so long was the only thing in the world that could coax a smile from me.

Yet, gazing down at the sleeping face of the beautiful woman resting against my shoulder, the blue tint of the television flickering over her features in the otherwise dark room, I felt the now familiar tugging at the corners of my mouth. As I brushed aside an errant strand of hair from her cheek, I couldn't stop myself from thinking back to how this amazing woman had irrevocably changed my life and perception of it. So much so that I often wondered how I had existed for so long without her.

The first time I gazed into those beautiful brown eyes that day in the parking lot of my shop, I was lost. For the first time in ten years, I felt such a powerful draw to a woman who wasn't my wife, and it nearly bowled me over.

Yet, it also stirred the accompanying guilt. I needed to get away from her, and quickly.

But even as she stepped inside and out of my view, that pull was still there. She'd so instantaneously become ingrained in my being, it was unnerving. And also unwelcome.

I never wanted to feel this way again and as of yet, I never had. Even through the numerous blind dates that my best friend and his wife had set me up on, not one of them had measured up to my Sam. I hadn't exactly been celibate for the entire past ten years, but I had never felt a connection to any of them and couldn't continue. But watching her walk away, my eyes remained locked on the tight jeans hugging her ass, partially covered by the hideous jacket she wore that was far too big on her, until her body twisted ever so slightly as she turned her head to look back at me. The smirk on her face that she was unsuccessfully trying to hide indicated without a doubt that she had caught me, and after briefly meeting her eyes, I nervously made my way back inside the shop in embarrassment.

And also with the most uncomfortable erection I had experienced in a long time.

That afternoon, I finished the jobs I had left so that I could begin work on her bike in the morning, and I would never see her again.

Life could return to normal.

However, all that night, she consumed my thoughts. Ellie had repeatedly questioned what was bothering me; my ever-observant little girl had noticed the change from the very beginning.

As I lay in bed, I tried to focus on anything but that beautiful face, the long silky brown hair, the curvy hips and the long legs on her short frame that I would kill to have around me.

But my all-day erection that had never sated, even in the absence of her presence, was a constant reminder. As I endeavored to ease the ache, I allowed myself one last musing of her. Imagining her face and the sounds she would make as I buried myself inside her over and over, until I finally released, took a quick shower, and went back to bed.

I had to get her out of my life, and fast.

I kept trying to convince myself of this the following morning as I lay beneath her bike, growling in frustration at the mess I found. If there was one thing that pissed me off, it was a wannabe mechanic that didn't know his head from his asshole, but still tried to 'show off his skills' by fucking around with these beautiful works of art.

I worked all morning on that bike, obsessively bringing it back to its prime condition. It wasn't _that _old, there was no excuse for the sounds it was making when I finally got it started. I did an entire tune-up on that machine, while only leaving the air filter and the fuel injector pump on the work order. The longer this bike was in good working order, the less likely it would be for her to walk through my door again anytime soon.

But when I heard her voice ringing through the phone, my throat tightened and my jaw clenched as the vision of her face returned to my mind. I attempted to keep my voice professional as I assured her that she could take her time, hoping I could be gone for the day before she arrived.

Yet the universe was determined to thwart my attempts. She eagerly insisted that she would be there soon, and I chuckled in defeat as she hung up. _Of course, she would come sooner._

When Alec finally came out to the garage where I distracted myself with another job to tell me that she had arrived, I took a deep breath in preparation before pushing myself off the ground.

"You okay, boss?" he asked in a concerned tone, watching me closely.

"Yea just a long day," I replied, walking over the Sportster and starting it up. _Just a few more minutes and she'll be gone,_ I told myself and drove around the front of the store.

Alec informed me that Ellie had called and the state she had been in, and I sighed heavily. It was times like this that made me miss her mother even more than I already did. Since becoming a teenager, she had become a bit more sensitive and it took nothing to upset her. Sam would have handled it better, always known exactly what to do. I, on the other hand, felt completely helpless.

Even so, nothing could have prepared me for when she came bursting through the door, the hint of tears in her eyes and being uncharacteristically insistent and defiant.

I was surprised even more when Bella offered to take her to the store. The protective father in me was wary about letting my daughter out of my sight with a complete stranger, but the man was just amazed. She had nothing to gain by reaching out to help my little girl, and she had a fire in her as she spoke. I felt even more of the man inside of me emerge.

The entire time they were gone, my thoughts wouldn't leave the brown-eyed beauty who was continuing to stir things inside of me that I thought had died ten years ago. Just the simple brush of our fingers over the counter incited more from me than anything I'd felt since Sam died. I felt attraction and desire, and it was scaring me senseless.

I found myself shuffling through paperwork at the counter while I waited for them to return, lost in thought until Ellie's voice broke through the silence of the room. "Dad! We have to stay tomorrow!"

My brow furrowed in confusion and shook my head. "Ellie, what are you talking about?"

"Please! Bella's gonna come back tomorrow, so we _need _to stay," she practically bounced where she stood, leaning forward on the counter. "She is _so_ cool, and _so_ nice. Come on, Dad."

My daughter's behavior was somewhat astonishing to me at that moment. Although she was still quite young when her mother passed away, her need for the female companionship in her life had been nearly non-existent ever since. More content to be in the garage at home, imitating me with her own bike as I worked on mine, than in her room playing with Barbies and painting her nails. She never so much as closed her door if she was ever on the phone, and even then, it was usually her best friend, Stephen. A boy. Which I admit, I'd been keeping my eye on when he was around.

Therefore, to say that I found her sudden attachment to this woman a bit unnerving was an understatement. I walked around the counter to head outside, but as I reached the doorway, I paused. She was still in her truck with her chin resting on her arms, obviously distracted.

I watched her for a few moments, finding myself wondering what had her so deep in thought. How she had broken through my daughter's shell that seemed almost as thick as mine did at times, bringing out a vibrance I hadn't seen in her for so long.

Before I knew it, Bella was standing in front of me, lowering her eyes nervously. _I made her nervous?_ And then, to my more immense surprise, began apologizing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overstep..."

"Thank you," I stopped her, not knowing exactly how to speak what was on my mind. I hadn't really spoken to anyone at great lengths in so many years, let alone a woman. I'd almost forgotten how to hold a normal conversation. "For being so great with Ellie. She hasn't exactly had it easy... here... just... thank you."

"She's a great kid. She just seemed so upset before, and..."

She paused and we gazed silently at each other, both of us now seemingly unsure of what to say. I tried several times to speak, but nothing would escape me and Ellie appeared beside me again, taking my arm.

"So Dad, is it okay? Can we wait for Bella tomorrow, _please_? I promise, I will do _all _my homework tomorrow back in the office before she gets here. _Please?!_" she began pleading again, hugging my arm tightly and I looked back to Bella, making sure that this was alright with her; my daughter could be very persuasive at times.

When she nodded, I glanced back down to Ellie. "_All_ of your homework, young lady."

"Yes!" she shrieked, clapping excitedly and taking Bella's hand, walking her back to her bike.

All that evening after Ellie and I finally arrived home, she excitedly talked about Bella and how she was looking forward to the next day. How wonderful and sweet she had been to her, really listening to her when she spoke.

"Don't you think Bella is pretty, Dad?" she asked me over dinner with an expectant gaze in her eyes.

"I guess. I really didn't notice, baby," I replied flatly, looking back down to the carton of Chinese take-out in front of me.

Ellie blew a raspberry and laughed. "Yea right, Dad. I saw you looking at her. I'm a kid, not stupid."

"Honey, she was a customer. It's nice that you like her, but I really wasn't looking at her that way."

She was quiet for a moment, twirling her noodles with her fork and then let out a soft sigh.

"Dad?" she said in a sad voice before raising her eyes to meet mine when I hummed in reply. "Are you ever going to get married again?"

My hand stilled its motions halfway to my mouth, gazing at her, stunned. I set my fork down and tented my fingers in front of my lips, drawing in a deep breath. "Ellie, I'm just not in a place where I can even think about something like that."

"I wish you would," she replied softly, averting her eyes from mine again. She remained silent for the rest of the meal, but I could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

As I was tucking her into bed that night, I sat down beside her and leaned forward to rest my elbows on my knees. "Baby, I know this hasn't been easy. And I understand that you may want a mom around to talk to. I'm fine with you being friends with Bella, but that's all it's going to be, okay?"

Ellie sighed and nodded, her eyes downcast. "It's not just that I want a mom, though. I want my dad to be happy too."

I leaned over to kiss her forehead gently and tapped her nose with my fingertip. "I _am_ happy, Ellie. I've got you."

"That's not what I mean and you know it," she groaned, rolling her eyes. "What about sex?"

My eyes widened and my heart leapt into my throat, leaving me unable to form a single word.

"Dad, I'm thirteen. We've had sex ed, I know what it is," she laughed and sat up as I rubbed my hands over my face. "And I also know that a man's sex drive is far more active than a woman's, so therefore, if you had a girlfriend..."

"Alright alright, enough," I interrupted her, my hands dropping from my face. "I'm not talking about this with my thirteen year old."

"I'm just saying, it might help your mood. You release endorphins when you org..."

"Goodnight, Ellie," I said, clearing my throat and standing up.

"But Dad!"

"But nothing. _Goodnight, Ellie_," I repeated as I flipped the light switch by the door and closed it behind me as I slipped out.

I leaned back against the wall, running my hands through my hair. I had always raised Ellie to speak her mind and never be afraid to, but tonight was a prime example of why I should have instilled some sort of a filter in her. And now, even my _daughter _was hinting that I needed to get laid.

The next day, I buried myself in my work, trying to distract myself from the disturbing conversation the night before, and from the impending visit from Bella. The music blaring through the garage drowned out everything around me, until her face appeared above me with a breathtaking smile.

Despite my attempts to urge her inside the shop, her request to wait in the garage with me was impossible to resist. Particularly when she asked if I was trying to get rid of her.

I could only shake my head to keep from yelling out the 'no!' that I barely caught in my throat before it escaped.

When she started speaking of spending time with her ex-husband - her 'former mechanic' - my thoughts drifted back to Seth's introduction of her to me. He had only gotten as far as "Bla-", but the pieces began to fall into place.

"Black," I mumbled under my breath, my eyes locked on her as I spoke and my fist clenched. "You're Jacob's ex?"

Her eyes widened momentarily before quickly lowering, nodding and asking if I knew him.

My blood began to boil. _That son of a bitch! _I already had an insurmountable dislike for the man, with just the stories I'd heard from Seth. But now, seeing firsthand the beautiful and enchanting woman he had cast aside to occupy another's bed, stirred an anger in me I had not felt in years.

I had adored and cherished the ground my wife walked on, loving her beyond reason even long after she was so suddenly ripped away from me. Yet this 'man' had taken for granted and selfishly thrown this woman away and worse still, causing shame in her eyes.

_Some men shouldn't be blessed,_ I thought to myself as I sat astride the motorcycle and started it.

Turning the throttle possibly a little more than necessary, it roared against the walls, venting my frustrations through the machine I sat upon and feeling her eyes on me as the bike rumbled, gazing at me questioningly.

With a sigh, I cut the engine and leaned forward on the handlebars, surprising even myself as I spoke my thoughts.

"I have no respect for a man who displays such a blatant disregard for what he has. What he did... that was just inexcusable. Don't take the vows if you're just going to break them," I growled, clenching my teeth as I climbed off the bike and started collecting my tools, each clang of the metal emphasizing my anger. "It's fucking ridiculous for him to go looking for a piece of ass while he had...someone like you waiting at home."

I pinched the bridge of my nose as she laughed softly, her cheeks flushing slightly as she looked down. I couldn't have just kept it at a simple statement. I had to make an ass out of myself and embarrass her in the process.

"What I _meant _was," I began, running my hand through my hair and looking down, unable to meet her eyes. "I heard a lot about you from Ellie last night when we got home. She really doesn't connect well with women, not since her mother. And I'm finding it hard to imagine how anyone could willingly hurt someone so sweet and loving, everything I heard and saw yesterday."

Her silence unnerved me and I glanced up to her finally to observe if I had inflicted more harm than good. I was surprised to find her relaxed demeanor and the soft set of her eyes as she gazed at me, never wavering as we stood mutely staring at each other.

The innocent way she bit her lip was so endearing as her arms hugged around her middle, only increasing my attraction to this woman.

"Bella! You came!" Ellie's shrill voice carried through the garage, causing both Bella and me to jump slightly and breaking our exchange.

And giving me the opportunity to back away from her, to occupy myself with something else as I collected myself. As my daughter excitedly dragged Bella into the shop, I couldn't help but glance over and smile as our gazes locked for one more brief moment.

Yet the instant she was out of my sight, I snapped back to the reality of the situation. Although she was without a doubt one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen, I'd already had and lost the love of my life ten years ago. And despite Ellie's wishes for me to remarry, I had no desire to have an empty relationship that would lead to a loveless marriage.

Standing outside the door, preparing myself to walk into the shop to head to my office, I reminded myself of this. I was better off this way, for both my daughter and for me. Sam was it for me.

However, as I stepped inside the door, my eyes instantly met Bella's when she turned toward the sound of the bell ringing above me. She almost immediately looked away, a noticeable blush coloring her cheeks as she removed the hideous jacket she was wearing and taking the new one off the hanger. Her scent washed over me in a rush even a few feet away when she pulled her long brown hair from the jacket, letting it fall down her back. This led my eyes right to her ass, no longer hidden by an over-sized jacket.

"Dad, doesn't Bella look awesome?"

My eyes rose just in time to see Bella's frame turned toward me by Ellie's guiding hands on her arms, and it was obvious that she was about as uncomfortable in this situation as I was, if not more so. In spite of that, I looked her over and it was almost like seeing her for the first time. The fitted jacket accented her feminine curves even more and once again, the man who'd been dormant for so long began to rear his head. I knew that if even _I _was noticing the shape of her ass and breasts, countless other men would too.

"I think you might want to try the next size up," I attempted to reply levelly, yet even I could hear the huskiness in my voice, no doubt caused by my unwanted attraction to this woman. Ellie's eyes widened as her hands dropped from Bella's arms, folding hers over her chest and glaring at me. I stepped behind the dark haired beauty and began tugging gently on the back of the jacket, trying in vain to cover her. "It's a bit too short."

"Dad, it's _supposed _to be like that. You _know_ that," Ellie so graciously pointed out with a long sigh and rolling her eyes.

_Thanks for pointing that out, kiddo._

"Oh right," I shifted uncomfortably and backed away from them, needing to escape this uncomfortable situation as quickly as possible. "Yea, looks great."

I hurried into my office and swore I heard them giggling the moment I closed the door. With a heavy sigh, I rested my head back against it and closed my eyes.

I could _not_ let her have this effect on me. Not only for my own well-being, but hers as well. She was only twenty-three, so young with so much life ahead of her without tying herself down to a thirty-four year old widower with a teenager. Someone like Bella never should've even been dealt the cards she had been in her own marriage, without being thrust into the repercussions of mine.

Yet I'd never seen my daughter so happy and smile so much since the moment they met, or become so animated when talking to me about anything but our bikes. I caught myself over the passing weeks smiling at her enthusiasm, and even the thought of Bella in my _own _thoughts. I found that it felt as if something were missing in the day when she didn't come too the shop to visit Ellie.

Which was all the more reason to distance myself from her. I couldn't raise my daughter's hopes that way, when I had absolutely no intentions toward this woman. Regardless of how even my worst day brightened even minutely when I would catch her smiling as I peered out of my office at her. Or the heat that would spread up my neck and into my face whenever she would catch me looking at her through the crack in the door. Or the way her laughter filling the garage while talking with Ellie as I worked relaxed me.

However, that did not suppress Ellie's persistence in trying to coax Bella and I into the same room as often as possible. But none so obvious as the night she guilted us both into going out to dinner with her. I sat across from her for the entire meal as she and Ellie laughed and talked, while I picked at my food. I felt occasional nudges on my foot under the table, and I didn't need to look up to know that it was my little girl's way of hinting for me to join the conversation. However, each time I looked up, my eyes caught Bella's for a split second before turning our gazes elsewhere, never speaking a word.

The moment Ellie and I pulled into the garage at home, she jumped off the bike and tossed her helmet aside, storming into the house. I removed my own and ran my hands through my hair, walking inside to find her standing in the kitchen with her arms folded over her chest.

"If you two were _any_ more obvious, you'd have flashing neon signs over your head," Ellie snapped, waving her arms out in frustration.

"Allison Elizabeth, that's enough. We are not going to talk about this right now," I replied with an air of finality as I settled back on the couch, resting my head against the back.

"When _are_ we going to talk about it, Dad? When Bella's gone and married to someone else?" she cried out, her voice thick with emotion. My body tensed slightly at her words but I instantly attempted to rein in the feelings they evoked. "_See_! It's not just me. Even _you_ don't like the idea of it! The tension at that table tonight was suffocating because neither of you will own up to it!"

"Ellie, stop. There is nothing to 'own up' to, although I know you would like it very much if there were. But I'm not ready for anything like that, and Bella deserves a lot better."

"That's _crap, _Dad!" she exclaimed and my eyes shot over to her in shock to find tears streaming down her cheeks. "You're not the only one who misses Mom, you know. Just because I was little and barely remember her, doesn't mean I don't miss her and wish that I _could_. But she's been gone for a long time, and there's nothing wrong with you moving on. Is this _really_ what you'd want Mom to see? You wasting your life away and denying yourself even something as simple as a _girlfriend_ because you can't let her go?"

"Ellie," I sighed heavily, my fingertips pressed to my temples as I tried to fight back the tears that were forming. "Just stop this right now. I already told you that if you want to be friends with Bella, that was fine. But there is nothing romantic between her and I. She comes to the shop to see you, and I think that's wonderful, but that's the extent of it. I won't force myself into a relationship that I don't want to be in, I'm sorry."

"'But' and 'sorry'. That's all I ever hear from you! Are you _really_ that blind?" she shrieked, slamming her fist on the counter angrily. I was taken aback by her tone and her actions; I'd never seen her so defiant and confrontational with me. "You _really_ think that Bella doesn't have _anything_ better to do with her time than to drive all the way out here to pass her time with a thirteen-year-old?!"

"She adores you, of course she would," I replied firmly, turning my gaze away from her again. "Now I said that's enough."

"So it would have _nothing _to do with the fact that she's a young single woman, and I happen to have a good-looking single dad?"

"Enough, young lady!" I yelled, looking to her again and watching her eyes widen in surprise. "Go to your room and get ready for bed!"

"Dad, please..."

"Now!" I bellowed loudly, pointing toward the hall. Her lip quivered and fresh tears fell down her cheeks before she pushed off the counter and ran down the hall toward her room, slamming her door behind her.

Her sobs were clearly audible from my seat on the couch, and I rubbed my hands over my face roughly. The guilt began rushing through me and the protective father wanted to rush into her room, take her in my arms and comfort her. Not once in her thirteen years had I ever raised my voice with her like that, completely losing control of my temper. I'd always made it a priority to talk to my daughter reasonably, just as I had with her mother. I was usually a calm, patient man, but tonight, something snapped in me.

Just by talking about Bella.

I didn't _want_ to feel anything for her, yet she consumed my thoughts. I would hear her laughter in my dreams. Her scent would linger in the shop every day that she visited, and it was the first thing that struck me the following mornings when I opened the door. Above the scent of the leather was that soft, flowery scent that was uniquely Bella, that no one else seemed to notice.

I sat on that couch for hours, thinking over the evening's events, breaking down every moment. Glancing over the table and seeing the soft shy smile on her face, the light blush that colored her cheeks just before she would look away. The way her fingers played distractedly with the napkin in her lap until Ellie began talking to her again. That was when the other side of Bella would emerge. There was not a doubt in my mind that she loved my daughter, her face and eyes clearly displayed it while she interacted with her. She had such a big heart and I was positive that she would make a fabulous mother someday. She reminded me so much of Sam at times, it was excruciating.

And it was because of this that I could _not_ become involved with her. I could selfishly pull her into my life, but then I would be no better than her sorry excuse of an ex-husband, who'd already denied her far too much. She should be married to a man who only has eyes for her and have half a dozen beautiful babies with him. Not waste more of her life with a man carrying the emotional baggage I did, and who was still in love with another woman.

Ellie's cries quieted until the finally disappeared completely as the house fell into darkness, with the exception of the dim light above the stove. I stood and made my way to her room, turning on the hallway light and quietly opening her door. She laid on her stomach, still in her clothes from earlier and hugging her pillow to her face. Moving across the room, I crouched down beside her bed and gazed at her as I gently stroked her hair. She looked so much like Sam when she slept; the way her long eyelashes flickered as she dreamt, her nostrils flaring ever so slightly as she breathed in, her lips pursed as her brow furrowed and then relaxed. Even the way her arms curled underneath her, fists clenched tightly.

My heart constricted in my chest as I gazed at my daughter; her mother was still very much alive in her.

Rising up again, I moved to her feet and removed her shoes, pulling the blanket over her and gently kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Ellie," I whispered softly, brushing her hair away from her face as I rose back up to leave the room.

"Love you too, Daddy," she mumbled sleepily as I reached the door, rolling over and hugging the blanket more tightly around her.

**x-x-x**

* * *

**Hope to have the next part up soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3 EPOV Pt 2

**A/N: Here is part two for this. I tried not to rerun **_**too**_** much of the conversation between Bella and Edward in the kitchen, but some of it was necessary and could not be skimmed over. As I am writing this, I am falling in love all over again with this Bella and Edward, so hopefully it will not be too long before the next part is ready to be sent to the recipient, tawelephant, and then posted for you all as well.**

**With that being said, I would like to once again thank tawelephant for requesting this, and giving me the inspiration to re-explore this couple again that was very close to being left at the original one-shot. **

**Later on in this installment, there is going to be a mention of a trinket box by Edward with a song playing inside. For those of you who have never seen or heard of the movie that is mention, the song is here on youtube:**

http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=y8j21Xya-sQ

* * *

**Part 2 **

Ellie and I spent the next few days in an awkward silence. Partially because of the events that night, but I also knew that was simply the tip of the iceberg. October twelfth was approaching fast, and while I tried every year not to succumb to it, I had yet to be successful.

However, when I woke up that morning, the feelings I was experiencing were like nothing I'd felt in any of the years previous. I didn't lie in bed for an hour after waking up, hugging her pillow and crying into it before forcing myself out of bed. This time, I couldn't get out of it fast enough, riddled with guilt that on the night before what would have been our fifteenth wedding anniversary, I'd dreamt of another woman. Her body beneath me, her fingers in my hair, her lips caressing mine as I made love to her, and waking up with her beside me. Those soft brown eyes gazing up at me as her fingertips traced light circles over my chest. I could still feel and smell her on me as I hurried to the shower to remove all traces of her, even though my logical mind knew it was just a dream.

I worked straight through lunch, never stopping as I usually did to go to the diner where I'd met Sam. I barely heard Ellie come in from her bus after school, until she mentioned Bella's visit today.

Setting my wrench aside, I sat up and looked at my daughter, brushing my hands on my pant legs. "We're going home early today. You should probably call her and tell her not to come."

"What? Dad, you never leave early. Please, I want to stay and wait for Bella," she replied sadly, sitting down on the stool.

"Well, I'm leaving early today. So you better grab your things, I'll be out in a minute," I said unwaveringly, standing up and walking into the shop toward my office.

"Dad, I don't want to go home. I'm tired of living like this and just being miserable, and I really wish you would be too. I can't control that, but I _can _control me," she said emotionally with traces of tears in her voice. "_Please_ let me stay. I have my helmet here, I could get a ride home with Bella. I'm begging you, _please_ don't make me go home right now."

I glanced up at her pleading tone to find her still standing in the doorway, roughly wiping away a tear that had fallen down her cheek. "Ellie…"

"I can't watch this again. I do it every single year, and it's really not fair. I want to hang out here with Bella for a while," she cried softly, coming to kneel beside my chair and taking my hand. "I just don't want to think tonight."

Gazing down into her pleading blue eyes, I sighed heavily. "I want you where Alec can see you at all times."

"Yes, Dad," she replied solemnly, gently squeezing my hand with hers.

"And I don't want you to leave the shop," I continued and she rolled her eyes before nodding. "And home before dark."

"Dad, I'm gonna be fine. I'll be with Bella," she sighed and stood.

As she moved to step away, I held onto her hand and she turned back slowly. "I'm sorry, baby. I just can't. Not today."

She nodded and stepped back to me, lowering herself to sit on my lap and hugging me. "I know. It's okay."

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly, hiding my own tears from her as she lightly rubbed my back. "I love you so much, Ellie. You know that, right?"

She pulled away from me to look at me, her forehead creasing as she brought her hand to my cheek. "Yea, I do. It's gonna be okay, Dad. But you have to let it." She rose from my lap and walked toward the door, looking back at me just before leaving. "I love you too, Daddy."

Once she was out the door, I leaned back in my chair. Rubbing my hands over my face, I attempted to collect myself before gathering my helmet and jacket, asking Alec to keep an eye on Ellie until Bella got there as I left.

On the drive home, I made the customary side trip to the cemetery, cutting the engine at the gate and staring down the long lane beyond it. My heart began to race and my throat tightened with restrained emotion as I thought about what passing through the wrought iron structures would bring; sitting for another hour on another lonely anniversary, staring at a stone reminding me of what no longer was. Of who wasn't here to share it with me anymore. Of how lifeless I felt _myself_ without her.

I pinched my eyes closed and restarted my bike, turning away from the gate and heading toward home. After a quick stop at the convenience store for a six-pack, I finally pulled into the driveway, not even bothering to lock my bike up in the garage. I needed to get inside to numb myself against the new onslaught of emotions racing through me.

Even as I was chugging down the first beer while I entered the house, my thoughts were being pulled in several directions by two completely different women. The more I tried to focus on Sam, the more Bella would invade my mind, which instantly brought on more guilt and pain. This was my fifteenth wedding anniversary; I should not be hearing Bella's laughter in my ears, seeing her smile while it haunted my memory.

Walking to the mantle, I took the wedding picture of me and Sam in one hand and the small trinket box beside it in the other, and moved back to the couch. As I set the frame and box down on the table in front of me, I cracked open another beer and traced my fingers along the glass covering the picture where our lips touched.

_Edward Cullen and Samantha Wheeler  
October 12, 1994_

I opened the box and heard her favorite piece of music playing from inside - something from some old Christopher Reeve movie, "Somewhere in Time", or something along those lines - as I retrieved two of the gold rings from inside. Sam's rings, which she made me promise to hold onto for Ellie, so tiny, they barely fit halfway down my pinky. Raising them to my lips, I pressed a kiss to them, tracing the diamonds once with my finger before setting them back inside and pulling out the last ring.

_My_ wedding ring.

Sliding it slowly onto my finger, I stared at the picture again, my mind drifting back to that day. I'd never seen her look more beautiful, or seen her smile so radiant. When I saw her coming down the aisle toward me, I thought there would never come a moment that I would feel as much contentment and love for the woman before me as I did then. And when I pressed my lips to hers, sealing us together as husband and wife, it was the happiest I had ever been in my entire life.

Until almost two years later, after a nearly forty-eight hour labor, when I held our beautiful baby girl with her mother's big blue eyes staring up at me. I sat on that hospital bed, with my arms around the two most important women in my life, convinced that my life couldn't get any better than that.

Unfortunately, on that account, I'd been right. The first year with our daughter had been absolutely bliss; so much so, that since the shop was doing well enough for Sam to stay home with Ellie, we decided to try for another baby.

It had taken a while for us to conceive with Ellie, so we weren't overly concerned when after a year, she still hadn't become pregnant. Never in our worst nightmares would we have ever imagined the reality of the situation.

A sob wracked through my body as I set the now empty bottle on the table, burying my face in my hands. This day always brought with it a barrage of memories, but somehow, today felt so much worse. After ten years, it still hurt and I still missed her as much as the day she left me.

For three months, I sat by her side in that cold, sterile hospital room, watching as she slowly slipped further away from me. And the day before she died, the last lucid moment I had with her, she weakly took my hand, running her thumb along my ring. She somehow seemed to know that this would be our last few moments together, asking me to take her rings for Ellie and going through the gradual process of saying goodbye.

_**December 28**__**th**__**, 1999**_

_I raised her hand to my lips, gently kissing the backs of her cold, frail fingers._

"_Edward, I want you to promise me something," she said in barely above a whisper and I held her hand securely in mine, fighting back tears._

"_Anything."_

"_Never let Ellie forget how much I loved her, and don't forget that she's going to need you now," she murmured, raising her hand slowly with effort to rest on my cheek. "But I also want you to do something for me."_

_Bringing my hand up to cover hers on my face, I gently kissed her palm, pinching my eyes closed. I felt her thumb move lightly over my cheek, brushing away the tear that had escaped, and I gazed back at her again._

"_Remember how much I loved you too, but don't let it keep you from living. Take care of our little girl, but take care of yourself too. Find someone to make you happy."_

"_Babe, don't talk like that. Please," I cried, uncaring of how emasculating it may seem. _

"_Edward, I've loved you every single day from the moment you walked into that diner. You were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, and I knew in that instant that I'd met the man I was going to marry. No one could have made me as happy as you have," she smiled, her head tilting as she spoke. "But whether we talk about it or not, I'm dying, baby. I won't be here anymore to give you everything you've given me, but there is someone out there who will. I want you to find her. Maybe not tomorrow, but someday."_

Even as I nodded, unable to speak the words, I knew it had been a lie. I could never have imagined loving anyone the way I had loved my Sam.

Opening another beer, I lay back on the couch and stared at her face in the picture, hearing her words over and over. _'I want you to find her. Maybe not tomorrow, but someday." _As they did, Bella's face appeared in my mind.

I pinched my eyes closed, attempting to block her out. It had been almost ten years since I'd felt anything like this, but this was so much different, even from my love for my wife. Her smile was never directed at me, but it still had the power to brighten even my worst day.

Yet one of the most difficult aspects to grasp was her connection to my daughter, Sam's daughter. Ellie was so young when her mother passed away, and I knew the day would come that she would eventually seek out someone to fill that void. However, I had not expected it to have this effect on _me_ as well.

Watching Bella with her, while I expected it to be more of a sisterly affection, it increasingly appeared as more of a mother-daughter relationship. And there were times this made me angry; she'd already had a mother who loved her more than anything in the world, she didn't need another one.

There were other times... times when I would envision what it could be like to have a complete family again, for both of us not to be alone anymore. And that's when the guilt would reappear.

I closed my eyes to fight back the tears forming at the turmoil that was raging through me. The struggle between what I felt was right, and what my mind and my heart were reaching for instead.

**x-x-x**

_I was dreaming. I had to be. I felt a hand resting on my leg and I was afraid to open my eyes._

_"Edward?" the soft voice I hadn't heard in so long, I'd almost forgotten how beautiful it was, called to me. Her hand moved along my shin and up my leg until it reached mine, taking a hold of it gently. "Baby, open your eyes."_

_I shook my head slowly, but as I heard her whisper my name again, I relented and gazed at her. There she was, sitting beside my legs and smiling at me, looking as beautiful as ever in my favorite green dress._

_My Sam._

_"Hello handsome," she murmured, leaning forward to brush her lips on mine and then lying down beside me on the couch._

_I pressed my lips against her forehead and ran my fingers through her long, wavy brown hair as hers traced along my chest. "I miss you, babe."_

_"I miss you too, Edward. But I hate seeing you so unhappy," she said softly, brushing my hair from my brow._

_"I'm sorry, Sam," I replied, looking down at her to see her soft smile still in place. "I can't do this."_

_"Yes you can, honey," she said softly, rising up on her elbow to look down at me. "You deserve this. I'm so proud of you. Ellie is absolutely beautiful and you have kept your promise to me with her. Now it's time for you to do the same with yourself."_

_Shaking my head again, my arm tightened around her waist to pull her closer and her hand cupped my jaw. _

_"She's good for you, and Ellie. I like her, and you care about her," she continued, her eyes gazing into mine seriously. "I know you do, even if you don't want to admit it to yourself."_

_"Bella?"_

_Her smile returned again. "I can even hear it in the way you say her name. She loves Ellie, and she cares for you too._"

_"She barely knows me, Sam."_

_"Still my stubborn Edward," she chuckled, shaking her head. "Do you still believe in fate?"_

_I drew in a deep breath, pondering over her question. We'd spoken of fate so many times while she was alive, both of us believing without a doubt that it had brought us together. But now, I wasn't so sure if I __**wanted**__ to believe in it, as it had also torn us apart._

_"You weren't supposed to be in that diner that day, remember? If your brand new tire hadn't blown out, you would have never stopped. And if I hadn't come in on my day off, I would have never seen you there. Everything happens for a reason, Edward. We were meant to be in the diner that day, just as Bella was meant to walk into that shop and meet you and Ellie. Nothing is accidental or merely a coincidence. I want you to be happy and live again, for me and for Ellie. But most of all, for __**you**__, sweetheart."_

_Her fingertips traced along my cheek and I leaned into her hand, gently kissing her palm. "I still love you so much."_

_"Edward," she whispered my name again and I looked up at her, feeling her finger press against my lips. "I will __**always**__ love you, and I'll always be with you. But she's waiting, and she'll make you so happy, if you let her in. She's the one."_

_My chest ached with her words and I pulled her down against my chest, holding her one last time. "I don't know how, Sam."_

_I felt her lips press against my jaw, and then her face nuzzled against my neck. "She'll show you."_

**x-x-x**

I awoke to the sound and smell of coffee brewing, and a dull ache in my head. Glancing over the table in front of me beyond the picture of Sam, I spotted four empty beer bottles and roughly rubbed my hands over my eyes. I had to get up and face Ellie- who, in my selfishness last night, was left to fend for herself last night while I buried myself in my own self-pity.

However, as I rose and made my way to the kitchen, it was not my daughter I encountered.

I stood in the doorway, watching Bella moving around the room, opening and closing cabinet doors and even the drawer beneath the stove.

"Bottom shelf, beside the stove," I said to alert her of my presence, hoping not to startle her. It was obviously a vain attempt as she shrieked and abruptly turned to face me, but she quickly composed herself and bent over to retrieve the pan she'd been searching for.

She offered me coffee and breakfast, to which I declined the latter; food was not at all tempting with the way I was feeling. I'd never been much of a drinker, and mornings such as this were a good reason why. I made my way to the coffee pot, and just as I was about to reach for the carafe, a mug slid across the counter toward me. I glanced to her hand, following up her arm and finally meeting her eyes, feeling the confusion etched on my face.

"A little birdie whispered in my ear this morning. Black with one sugar."

I restrained a chuckle. "A little birdie with brown hair and stands about so high?" I replied in more of a statement than a question with my hand level to my chest, and we exchanged a brief smile as she nodded and then returned to her task.

Resting my hands on the counter, the sun beaming in the window glinted off my ring. Finding Bella in my kitchen this morning stirred something inside of me, a familiarity I had missed so much. Waking up to the smell of coffee brewing and the sounds of a woman in the kitchen. A smiling face to greet me besides my daughter. Everything that Sam had wanted for me.

For the first time in almost ten years, I was not alone.

Removing my ring off my finger, I tried to discreetly slide it into my pocket without her seeing it, feeling absolutely ridiculous, as she had undoubtedly seen it last night while she was here, taking care of _my_ daughter.

I immediately began to apologize for my actions the night before and was met with nothing but understanding and compassion. This woman amazed me, particularly when she told me that Ellie had filled her in about yesterday... and Sam.

I felt completely humiliated and covered my face with my hands. I thought for sure that she would find me utterly pathetic, unable to move on after all this time, and she would walk away.

Instead, I felt her soft, cool fingers wrap around my wrists and pull them away from my face, and then gently caressed my cheek as I lifted my eyes to meet hers.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. I wish more men were that devoted to their wives after this long," she said softly and I gazed at her in disbelief. Again, there was only understanding in her brown depths, rendering me speechless. After a moment, she fidgeted nervously and began to withdraw her hand from my cheek, but I caught it with mine. I didn't want to lose her touch, the small amount of comfort it offered me. I hadn't been touched in this way, so tenderly, in years.

It was then that the floodgates of emotion began pouring out of me, telling her everything that I'd never spoken to _anyone_ about since the day Sam passed away. She took my hand and guided me over to the table, kneeling in front of me and assuring me that I didn't need to continue.

But I did. I'd been carrying it all inside for ten years until it consumed me, shutting me down from my surroundings. The guilt I'd felt for not worrying when it took longer for us to conceive than the first time. Not insisting that she go to the doctor to find out why. For leaving my daughter without her mother. For allowing it all to fester until it came down to the events of last night, because I felt something for another woman.

If Bella hadn't been there for Ellie...

"God, what kind of fucking father am I?" I growled in disgust with myself, clenching my hair tightly in my hands.

Bella, in her unfailing compassion, released them from my hair and took them back in hers, praising my raising of Ellie. Yet there was a difference in her voice this time; almost as if she were scolding me for my statement.

I gazed at her again, watching as her features visibly softened but her eyes holding their intensity. No one outside of my family had ever said anything like that to me, and definitely never in an almost intimate setting such as this. Her hands holding mine, looking up at me from her seat on the floor, with nothing but sincerity on her face.

I shook my head in disbelief and removed my hand from hers; distracting myself with the pen on the table and watching the tip appear and disappear with every movement. "I…"

My voice halted in my throat, unsure of how to continue. I felt a sense of overwhelming comfort in her words; no one was perfect, and everything that Ellie had become was a result of the way I'd raised her.

"Thank you. I mean that, thank you. I needed to hear that," I replied, my breath taken away by the woman at my feet. We'd barely spoken more than a few words to each other in all this time she'd been coming to the shop, yet she had this way of knowing exactly what I needed to hear. Seeing me more clearly than anyone else had in so long, and unafraid of giving me a verbal kick in the ass out of my self-loathing. Yet, I was still unsure of how to respond to it, to her, so I continued watching the pen and said the only thing that came to mind. "And thank you for staying here with Ellie last night."

After a momentary pause of silence between us, I watched her hand come into my view, resting over mine and removing the pen from its grasp. I swallowed hard and brought my gaze to her face, her eyes locked on our joined hands for an extended moment before finally rising up to meet mine. "Never doubt that, Edward."

Her fingers slowly ran along the backs of mine, so gentle and tender, and my heart began accelerating in my chest and my breaths quickened. I felt every muscle in my body tense at the innocent touch and my fingers flexed in restraint not to grip her hand.

My daughter had been right all this time, and I pushed it all aside as wishful thinking on her part; her desperate need for a mother in her life. It wasn't just Ellie's need, but mine as well, for the missing piece. Sitting here and staring into her eyes, I finally realized what my little girl had known all along.

It was Bella.

Her eyes slowly closed as I tentatively brought my hand to rest on her cheek, aching to touch her in even this simple way. And for the first time, I felt no guilt, no shame in the want and desire I'd felt for her for months. My brow furrowed as I stared down at her lips, tracing them lightly with my fingertip and watching them part slightly. _She felt this too._ "I'm such a coward, Bella."

I could feel her eyes on me again as they shot up at my statement, but mine still fixated on her full lower lip. Her breath ghosted over the skin of my hand as she exhaled and our gazes met again. "I don't think you're a coward, Edward."

"I've felt numb for so long. Ever since Sam... my wife..." I trailed off as the emotion began forcefully assaulting me again and I began pulling my hand back slightly, only for her to catch _mine_ this time and hold it to _her _face. My thumb caressed her skin as a tear fell down my cheek, wanting to feel her in my arms and feel hers around me. To experience the comfort of her embrace, but still feeling ashamed over my actions the night before. "I couldn't be there yesterday," I began to explain, shaking my head. "I thought I'd be able to, but I couldn't."

The anguish in my voice was apparent even to _my_ ears. That I couldn't bear to be in the presence of another woman while my heart still grieved over another, but I couldn't bear to be without her either. No one had broken through _my _walls in all this time, and now this one woman had found a way straight into my heart without even trying. With her, I felt ten years worth of anger, sadness and pain attempting to free themselves from where they'd been buried, through the strangled sobs now wracking my body.

However, when she rose up on her knees to wrap her arms around me comfortingly, every one of my defenses was immediately disarmed. Again, I felt no shame in this as I had in the past, in the feel of holding her against me and enjoying her small frame in my arms.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Do you want me to go?"

With those words, my hold tightened around her, my hand threading urgently into her hair as my other arm clung around her waist, actually afraid that she _would_ leave now. "No, Bella. I don't want you to go. And that's what scares me the most."

I tried holding her to me as she pulled away, immediately missing the soft feel and scent of her hair against my face, and her hand tracing along my shoulder. And when it rose to run though my hair, my eyes pinched tightly at the intimacy of the gesture.

"Edward? Look at me," her soft voice whispered against my skin, and I hesitantly opened my eyes to meet hers, still feeling the tears present. As if reading my mind and all the conflict still raging there, she shook her head. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I won't leave if you don't want me to."

I let my breath out shakily, staring into her eyes again and caught something in her gaze that I'd only witnessed once before. And only _that _woman had stirred these thoughts and emotions from me as well.

Until that moment.

Lowering my eyes to her lips, aching to feel them against mine while still battling futilely inside, I leaned my forehead against hers, closing the distance between us just that much more. And Sam's words filtered through me.

_I want you to be happy and live again..._

"I want to live again, Bella," I said, my fingers massaging through her hair and reveling in the soft texture of it between them. "I'm just not sure that I know how. But you've made me feel as close to it as I have in a long time."

I looked back into her eyes, my arm tightening around her waist slightly as I nervously tilted my head to brush her lips with mine. The instant they made contact, I knew that I never wanted to stop. And when she didn't pull away, but instead responded, a feeling of exhilaration shot through me that I'd _never_ experienced before, not even with Sam.

"Let me show you," she whispered against my lips and my heart raced erratically in my chest.

_She'll show you_, Sam's voice rang in my ears from my dream and both of my hands came to rest on Bella's waist as I pulled her closer. She was willing to accept me, with all my flaws and imperfections.

Her lips returned to mine and I gripped her sides tightly in response as I slowly reciprocated, her hands weaving into my hair as the kiss deepened. I felt my entire being coming to life as I wrapped my arms around her, feeling her body respond and arch against me, and I held her tighter. My tongue traced along her lip as I lifted her from the floor and onto my lap, her hips settling against my burgeoning erection, and I stifled a moan as my hands moved up the back of her shirt. Her skin was so soft and her body so firm, I felt my already heightened desire for her surge through me.

"Edward... Ellie," she breathed out heavily against my lips, her hands still wound in my hair.

I immediately rose from the chair with Bella in my arms, my lips sealing to hers again. As much as I was certain that this sight would thrill my daughter, I was none too anxious to be caught in such a compromising situation by her.

Arriving in my bedroom, I kicked the door closed behind me and set her down, hurriedly lifting her shirt from her body as she did the same with mine. I pulled her back into my arms the moment she released the fabric from my body and tossed it aside, backing her toward the bed and lowering her down. Settling myself between her legs and feeling them wrap around me, I reveled in how amazing it felt to have a woman beneath me that I actually felt this desire for; that I _wanted_ beneath me. That I could finally see a future with.

All of this flooding me at once, with the added sensation of her pressing against my aching erection, caused my body to stiffen in response. This was too much. Just an hour ago, we were barely able to speak, and now we were groping each other like hormonal teenagers.

"Bella, I can't. I just can't," I gasped sharply, shaking my head and pulling away, rolling off her to lie back on the bed. Driving my hands into my hair, I cursed myself for getting lost so completely in her. I felt her sit up beside me and I reached for her hand, catching a glimpse of the dejected look on her face before I brought my fingers to pinch the bridge of my nose. She thought I didn't want her, that I was pushing her away; that much was plain to see. My hand tightened on hers, pleading with her not to go and my hand fell, allowing me a view of her beautiful face. I had to make her understand, to see that it wasn't her. That this was something I wanted to savor with her, and not rush. To be able to give myself to her completely without any reservation, body and mind. And I wasn't there yet. There was still so much more that I needed to come to terms with and move past. "It's not that I don't want you, Bella. God knows I do. I just... I'm not ready for that. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

Thrusting my head back into the mattress, I pinched my eyes closed and mentally berated myself for being so weak. I felt the bed shift beside me, surprised when I felt her hand on my chest and her body resting beside me. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to look at her, just as she leaned forward to place a soft kiss on my lips with a promise that she'd wait for me.

And once again, though it should have ceased to amaze me by then, her eyes held an understanding that I could not even begin to comprehend. Taking her hand in mine, I brought it to my lips and kissed it gently, holding it there for a moment and absorbing the morning's events. This beautiful woman was really here, comforting me when I needed her, desiring me as much as I desired her, and even as broken and lost as I was, she wanted me. Not just my daughter, but _me_.

"Thank you," I murmured against her knuckles, staring into her deep brown depths as they gazed back at me questioningly. "Don't know what I've done to deserve it, but thank you."

Her features softened into a smile and she gently squeezed my hand with hers. "You're you. That's the only reason I need."

Her lips pressed against mine once more before she laid her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arm around me. I held her against my side, enjoying the simple pleasure of conversation with a woman as she questioned me about my tattoo, and ending with, for once, _her_ thanking _me_. I still felt slightly perplexed by her response as her eyes closed and her breathing evened out, curling into my side and falling asleep. Deciding simply to enjoy the moment, I closed my own and felt my entire body relax in her embrace.

**x-x-x**

"Oh. My. God!" a voice sounded from my doorway and my head shot up, as did Bella's, to find Ellie standing there with her hand over her mouth and bouncing excitedly. Bella moved to attempt to cover her now bra-clad torso as I sat up and looked nervously at Ellie. "Omigod, this is so cool. Just... whoa... ignore me, pretend I'm not here. As you were and all that."

The door closed behind her and a loud shriek could be heard from the other side, and I fell back onto the bed. I brought my hands up to my face to rub against it roughly, masking the heat I felt rising there. A pair of cool lips brushed against my knuckles and I lowered them to gaze up at her, finding her cheeks flushed as well.

"I think she's happy," she chuckled softly, then bit her lip as her eyes lowered to mine.

Raising my hand to her face, I pulled her closer to press a gentle kiss to her cheek and then her lips. "Are you?"

Her smile widened and her forehead leaned against mine. "Very."

* * *

**Next will come the missing two years in the original o/s. Hope you've enjoyed this :)**


	4. Chapter 4 EPOV Pt 3

**A/N: In addition to the amazing tawelephant, this segment is also dedicated to Mr. tby789 for the BEYOND awesome pens and notebook that I used to write it. You rock, Mr. tby!**

**

* * *

**

Lightly tracing Bella's cheek with my fingers, I smiled as I thought of how far we'd come since that morning in my kitchen six months before. How much life had changed; how much _I_ had changed. I was no longer simply existing, going through the motions of life. I was _enjoying_ it again.

After coming over for dinner one night and witnessing my lack of skills in the kitchen, she'd begun coming every evening after work to pick up Ellie from the shop and make dinner before I got home. It was a comfort to return to a warm home and a family there waiting for me, but more so, the family I was coming home _to_.

That first night, I stood in the kitchen doorway, watching as my two girls sang along with the radio, while Bella instructed Ellie on how to make lasagna. She blended so easily into our lives; it was almost as if she'd always been there. And my daughter's elation from having her around more was palpable, comparable to my own.

I still thought of Sam every single day, but the pain at the memory of her was gradually decreasing with time as I allowed myself to experience happiness again. Even when I visited her gravesite on the tenth anniversary of her passing, I didn't wallow and I didn't crumble.

I had my Bella beside me, as always patient and understanding. Holding my hand and even embracing me as I truly began the process of letting go of Sam to let Bella in fully.

The only aspect of our relationship that had _not_ progressed much was the physical. Though we had come close on several occasions, something always held me back. I knew it must have been frustrating for her, but she never complained. We would simply hold each other and talk, or watch a movie until the time came for her to go back to her place for the night.

However, each 'goodnight' at my door was getting longer and more difficult to end, and the time seemed to pass more slowly until the following evening.

And this particular night, I wasn't prepared to say it at all. It was just the two of us there, as Ellie had gone to stay over at a teammate's house for an early morning carpool to soccer practice. It was Friday night; neither of us had to work in the morning… I wanted her to stay.

I leaned down to gently brush her lips with mine, causing her to stir slightly and snuggle against my side more securely.

"Bella," I whispered, brushing her hair back from her face and watched her look up at me. "Hey there, sleepyhead."

Her eyes widened slightly and glanced at the clock on the wall, sighing as it now read after midnight. "Oh god, honey. I'm sorry, I fell asleep right in the middle of our movie, didn't I?"

"Yea, you did," I chuckled, kissing her gently again, running my thumb over her sleep-flushed cheek. "You missed me crying at the end and everything."

She rolled her eyes and slapped my chest lightly with the back of her hand. "Liar."

"Okay, maybe no tears, but a little choked up. There was _plenty_ of room on that raft for Jack!" I replied, trying to keep a straight face.

"Titanic was three days ago, genius," she laughed, shaking her head as she stood and stretched. "Where was _your_ mind tonight?"

I rose off the couch to stand in front of her, resting my hands on her waist. "On the beautiful woman sleeping on my shoulder."

She smiled, sliding her arms around my neck and pressing her lips against mine tenderly. Pulling her gently against me, I reciprocated the kiss, deepening it as I felt her fingers weave into my hair. Inhaling deeply through her nose, she brought her hand down to my cheek and slowly pulled away, her eyes meeting mine. "It's time for me to go."

"Please don't," I whispered, closing my eyes and wrapping my arms securely around her waist. "Stay with me tonight?"

I felt her fingertip brush across my lips slowly, her breath fanning shakily over my skin. Opening my eyes, I found hers slightly glazed over as her hand moved along my cheek. "Are you sure?"

Reaching down to the table and pressing the off button on the remote, I stood back up to lift her into my arms and kiss her gently. "I'm positive."

She hugged me gently around the shoulders as I carried her into my room, her face nuzzling against my neck. Setting her down on my bed, I gazed down at her for a moment. This woman had seen me through so much in such a short period of time, and never once turned away. She was there for me through thick and thin, as she had been for Ellie. Supporting me when I needed her, while also giving me the space to gradually readjust to something I hadn't experienced in a very long time.

What it's like to be in a loving relationship… and to be in love.

I was so in love with Bella, and while the grown man inside was urging me to just tell her what I'd known in my heart for months, part of me was still afraid.

Afraid of lowering that last wall. Afraid of complete and utter vulnerability. Afraid that she didn't feel the same.

However, I promised her two months ago, after one of our many close calls, that when I finally made love to her, I would be committing myself to her completely. Not simply with my body, but with my heart as well.

So, even without words, Bella would know everything I was trying to convey, but it wasn't enough. She deserved far better than that.

Lowering my body to hers, our lips met again in a tender, passionate kiss, her arms encircling me and pulling me closer.

"Bella, wait," I whispered against her lips and her arms went lax, resting her hands on my shoulders. "I'm not stopping tonight."

Her eyes slowly opened to look up into mine as she swallowed hard and ran her fingers though my hair. "You're not?"

"No," I replied and kissed her gently, our gazes never breaking. "But you need to know…"

The backs of her fingers caressed my cheek as I struggled with the words that I hadn't said to any woman in more than ten years. Tears formed in her eyes and she gently brushed her lips against the corner of my mouth. "It's okay, Edward. You don't have to say anything."

"Yes I do," I said in a stronger voice, rising up slightly to look down at her beautiful face. "Baby, you've been holding my hand and patiently waiting through all of this. But eventually, I'm going to have to stand on my own. You can't be the only one carrying this relationship. And I'm ready."

She took a deep breath and nodded, both of her hands resting back on my shoulders as her head settled further into the pillow.

"I love you, Bella," I said softly, watching her eyes close and a tear escape from the corner, trailing down her temple. Brushing it away with my thumb, I cupped her cheek and her hand came to rest over mine, looking at me with a smile tugging at her lips. "I love you so much, more than I ever thought it was possible to love another person."

She pressed my hand more firmly against her cheek, pinching her eyes closed and another tear fell. Yet her smile only grew as she turned her face to kiss my wrist gently and then looked back into my eyes. "I love you too, Edward."

Resting my forehead against her, I closed my eyes and lost myself in the moment we were sharing. "You do?"

"It hasn't been blatantly obvious?" I could hear the soft, shy laugh in her voice as she ran her fingers along my cheek. "You and Ellie are everything that matters to me. You're my world."

I gazed at her momentarily before lowering my lips to hers, feeling her arms slide around me to pull me closer and her hands moving up the back of my shirt.

For the first time, there was no sense of panic in me. The last wall had finally come down and all I could feel was relief and contentment. Comfort in the love I saw reflected in her heartfelt statement, and I couldn't have been more sure that I was ready to take this next step with Bella, that _we_ were ready.

We took our time undressing each other, caressing and learning the contours of the other's body. Her skin was so soft beneath my touch as my hand ran along the gentle curves of her waist and hip, my eyes watching its path in wonder. Her head tilted back and her shuddering breath ghosted over my skin from between her parted lips as I kissed along her neck, shifting my body over hers completely.

Lifting up to stare into her eyes, our fingers laced together on either side of her head, our gazes never breaking until we were completely joined. Her hands tightened their hold on mine and she arched beneath me, gasping softly as our bodies pressed together.

"Oh god, Edward," she whispered breathlessly, closing her eyes and tilting her head back more.

She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, her voice the most enchanting thing I'd ever heard. All the waiting, everything that had been building up to this moment, was all made worth it with those three words and the look of rapture on her face.

Slipping her hands from mine, her arms came around my shoulders as I began to move inside her. Her fingers threaded into my hair, gently pulling my lips to meet hers, a soft moan emanating from her against them.

I was in heaven. Not simply because of the feeling of her around me, her passionate kiss, or even the beautiful sounds of the pleasure I was evoking in her. It was more than the coming together of our bodies; it was everything I'd promised her it would be. I felt bonded to her mind, body, and most importantly, heart.

I groaned against her lips as her leg wrapped around mine and she raised her hips up to meet me, taking me more deeply inside her. My hand curled around her thigh, hitching it higher on my hip as I began a steady pace, moving rhythmically against her. The muscles in her leg tensed and her chest heaved against mine, her fingers gripping the bars of the headboard above her.

"Edward," she panted softly, her hips shifting slightly beneath me. "God... please..."

Her voice was strained and her breaths were becoming more uneven with every one of my movements. She gazed up at me with glossed over eyes, her hair silhouetted in the dark room against my pillow and I brushed her lips gently with mine as my hand slid to her hip, squeezing it gently.

Thrusting more firmly against her, she gasped sharply with her fingers gripping my shoulders as her body tensed.

"Oh yes," she breathed out gently and brushed her lips on my neck as she began to tremble. Her thighs gripped the sides of my hips firmly as her back arched, crying out as her orgasm claimed her and subsequently taking me with her. It was the most amazing thing I'd felt in so long, experiencing the entire moment with her. Different than any experience in my life.

I felt fully alive again, finally able to move on with this incredible woman who'd already given me so much.

Lying beside her afterward with her head on my shoulder, her soft breaths traveling over my chest as she slept, I pressed my lips against her hair. There was no doubt in my mind that I couldn't live without her. I needed her more than I needed air, and holding her in my arms in that bed made one thing absolutely clear; I wanted her here with me every night, to wake up next to her every morning. To never have to be apart from her again, never another goodbye.

I wanted to marry Bella Swan. I wanted a life and a family with her. I could envision it all in my mind at that very moment. Gazing into her eyes as she stood in front of me in a white gown, as I vowed to love her forever. Holding her hand and kissing her dampened brow as our child took its first breath. Making love to her every night for the rest of my life.

I couldn't imagine my life _without_ her anymore.

**x-x-x**

For weeks, I pondered it all over in my mind. Bella never spent another night at her apartment, and at the end of April, we began discussing her putting in her move notice.

When we finally agreed that it was something that we both wanted, we sat Ellie down at dinner, explaining that we needed to talk to her. She picked her jeans and stared down into her lap for several minutes before finally lifting her gaze to look at us.

"You guys are breaking up, aren't you?" she asked sadly.

Bella and I glanced at each other; our brows furrowed and then looked back to Ellie.

"Why would you think that, honey?" I asked, leaning forward on the table.

"Family meetings equal bad news," Ellie shrugged as if it were an obvious answer. "Remember the last time, Dad? It was when Grandma went into the hospital for her surgery."

Bella reached over and gently stroked her hair with a calm smile on her face. "It's not that kind of meeting, sweetheart. Your father and I love each other very much and we're very happy. We're _not_ breaking up."

Ellie's eyes lit up immediately as they flickered between us. "Oh my god, are you getting married?"

Bella and I both froze and shifted slightly in our seats, our eyes meeting again until I looked down and shook my head. "No, baby. It's not _that_ kind of meeting either."

Her shoulders slumped in disappointment and she sighed heavily. "Okay, so you're not breaking up, but you're not getting married either," she pondered for a moment, and then her eyes shot back to Bella. "Are you pregnant?!"

Bella's face flushed with an embarrassed chuckle escaping her lips. I reached over to take her hand, squeezing it gently before turning back to Ellie.

"No, she's not pregnant. And before you begin letting your imagination get out of control," I started, holding my other hand up to her as she motioned to speak again. "Bella and I have been doing some talking for a few weeks now. And since she's spending more time here than at her apartment, she's considering putting in her thirty-day notice with her landlord tomorrow. But first, we wanted to make sure it was okay with you that she moved in here with us."

Ellie's mouth fell agape and her eyes widened, turning to look at Bella abruptly. "Are you freakin' kidding me?!"

Her face held the expression of shock, never betraying any other emotion and I couldn't tell if she was happy, upset or angry about the prospect, regardless of how inevitable it eventually was. Until her lips formed the most radiant smile I'd ever seen and she sprung from her chair, wrapping her arms around Bella's neck and knocking her back slightly.

Pulling back, she gazed at Bella with the hint of tears in her eyes. "Really? I mean like, oh my god. This is awesome! Can I help you pack? Please?"

"You're really okay with this?" I asked her.

"To have Bella around _all_ the time? Why wouldn't I be? That's kind of a dumb question, Dad," Ellie squealed, releasing her and moving to me, sitting on my lap and hugging me tightly. "You guys scared the living bejeebus out of me! I really thought you were going to split up."

"Bejeebus?" I chuckled, pulling my head back slightly to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"The more fitting term would get me grounded for _life_," she replied, rolling her eyes.

Bella rose to stand behind my chair, wrapping her arms around both of us. "I have no intention of letting you two go."

I gently reached back to take her arm, pulling her around to sit on my other leg and holding them both against me. My girls; the two most important things in my entire universe. They completed me, completed my world.

"This is so awesome," Ellie said softly with her head resting on my shoulder.

"What is, baby?" I asked, kissing her forehead.

She lifted her head to look at us, still smiling widely. "All of us living together under the same roof. Like a real family."

**x-x-x**

Once Bella put in her notice, I barely saw either of them for two straight weeks. Once she picked Ellie up after work, they headed straight to her apartment to begin packing up nearly three years of Bella's life, and the guest bedroom began quickly filling up with boxes. Even dinners had reverted back to take-out, but none of us really minded. Very soon, it'd all be done and Bella would be fully moved in; life could return to normal.

However, all this time alone left me with a lot of time to think. Everything seemed to be moving so quickly now, but I still thought often about proposing to Bella.

When would be the right time, without overwhelming her with too much at once? Were we both even ready for that kind of leap?

For me, I unequivocally knew the answer to that question. I'd loved being married to Sam. My marriage had been a happy one, a comfort to come home to. She'd still been waiting at the door to greet me with a hug and a kiss every single night until she got sick, always happy to see me. I had no reservations surrounding the idea of marriage.

Bella, on the other hand, had not been so fortunate. She'd been the victim of a marriage of convenience rather than deep and passionate love, subjected to an unfaithful husband and all of her dreams shattered by him. For some women, that would effectively disenchant them from the whole idea of marriage, regardless of how much they loved the man who followed. Would she want to take that step with me or was she content with things as they were?

When she'd finally moved in, everything continued to run like clockwork. We rarely so much as disagreed on anything, and all three of us blended together seamlessly, as a family. We were happy, and I didn't want the bubble to burst.

One Saturday, Bella was called into work for some overtime, and I took the opportunity to spend some father-daughter time with Ellie. It had been far too long since we'd done anything like that. Years.

Strolling together through the park eating ice cream cones, we walked hand-in-hand as we had when she was a little girl. As much as she loved Bella, she was really excited when I'd suggested spending some quality time, just the two of us; willingly giving up gymnastics that morning.

Yet, I could see the worry etching into her features, as I remained silent through the first hour of our walk.

"Okay, Dad. You're really starting to freak me out. You're too quiet, even for _you_. What's going on?" she said suddenly, still nibbling on her cone long after the ice cream was gone.

"Let's sit down," I replied, pointing to the bench off to the side of the path.

"Uh oh," she sighed, hesitantly moving over to it and staring at me tensely as she sat.

"No, honey. No 'uh oh'," I laughed, lowering onto the spot beside her. She bent one leg underneath her and turned sideways to face me, gazing at me expectantly. "I wanted to talk to you before Grandma and Grandpa get here in a few days."

"Okay," she said in a questioning tone. "About what?"

Leaning my elbows forward on my knees, I cleared my throat as my eyes focused on the ground in front of me. "I'm considering asking Bella to marry me."

"Seriously?!" she shrieked, taking hold of my arm. _My daughter certainly didn't get her drama queen tendencies from me. _"What is there to consider? I mean, you love each other, right?"

"Baby, we need to think about the fact that Bella might not _want_ to get married again," I replied seriously, turning my gaze to hers. "Sometimes loving someone isn't enough."

"Psssh," she scoffed, rolling her eyes and lightly smacked my shoulder. "Please, do you really know _nothing_ about women?"

"Ellie," I sighed, shaking my head.

"Think about it, Dad. You're practically married as it is, she just doesn't have the pretty sparkly on her finger yet," she replied, folding her other leg over the first to fully face me. "You live together, you're obviously sleeping together…"

"Hey!" I held up my finger to stop her.

"I have ears, Dad. And I'm not deaf," she laughed, draping her arm over my shoulders as I rested my face in my hands. "She loves you so much, and she's definitely got 'the look' going on for you. And she loves me, despite my unruly teenage ways. We're already a family in almost every respect. Why _wouldn't_ she want to make it official? Because of Jacob?"

The very sound of his name caused my jaw and fists to clench, anger coursing through me more than ever. Yet as much as I despised the man, I would not show it in front of my daughter, despite her maturity level; she was still only fourteen.

"Don't sweat it so much. Think about it this way. If he hadn't messed up _royally_, you and Bella would have never found each other. You'd still be miserable and she'd still be stuck in an empty marriage. It's meant to be. So when are you going to ask her?"

"You need to stop being so smart," I smiled, feeling my entire body relax as she spoke, laughing slightly at how logical her analysis truly was of the situation. Bella was special, and only she would've ever been able to have this effect on me. Without Jacob's disgraceful actions, we'd have never met, and I would have never known what it was to be truly happy again. Folding my hands in front of me, I shrugged as I looked back to her. "I was thinking about our anniversary."

"Why so long? That's not 'til October!" she exclaimed, sitting upright again.

"Well, for starters, young lady," I teased, nudging her knee with my hand. "I still need to buy the ring. And I haven't met her father yet…"

"Ugh, that's so old fashioned!" she groaned, her head falling back and then rolling her eyes as I glanced over at her. "Oh right, this is _you_ we're talking about."

"Thanks a lot, kiddo," I mumbled and she laughed, taking my arm again. "She's already nervous about meeting your grandparents when they get here without adding to it. And besides, it needs to be special."

"It will be. I have _no_ doubt about that," she smiled, leaning her head on my shoulder and I kissed her hair.

"Wanna help me pick one out?" I asked softly and her head shot up, knocking me in the nose.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, Dad!" she gasped, covering her mouth with her hands as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "You'd really let me?"

"I'd actually really like you to. It's been a long time since I've done this and I need your opinion," I smiled, tapping my fingers beneath her chin. Her excitement over this was refreshing, since I did truly want her opinion of the ring itself, I also wanted to involve her in the progression of our family.

"Awesome! Come on!" she giggled, taking my hand and standing up, tugging me off the bench.

"What, now?" I asked with a furrowed brow.

"What better opportunity are we _ever_ going to get without the chance of Bella getting even slightly suspicious?" she replied, bouncing excitedly in front of me.

"Where _do_ you get all your energy from?"

"Dad," she groaned with the hint of a whine. "Come on, please?"

"Okay. But you _have_ to keep this a secret. No slip ups," I said seriously, lifting her chin with my hand.

Her fingers swiped across her lips and then lowered to cross over her chest. "Not a soul."

**x-x-x**

"What about this one?" I asked her, pointing to a ring in the case in front of me.

Ellie looked down at it, and then glared back at me. "I highly doubt Bella wants to walk around with her knuckles dragging on the ground like a Neanderthal."

"What?" I gasped, shrugging me shoulders.

"Dad, that thing probably weighs more than _she_ does. _I'm_ bigger than Bella, for crying out loud. Something a _little_ more delicate," she scolded me and I ran my hand through my hair. We continued walking along the glass cases silently, until Ellie let out a shriek that echoed through the entire store, catching the attention and glares of the two employees at the front register. "Oh my god, Dad. This is it! It's _so_ Bella."

I glanced down through the glass, gazing at the ring that had elicited such a reaction from her. The moment I saw it, I could instantly envision it on Bella's slender finger. It had a thin band and three elegant diamonds set in the center.

Calling the blonde employee over, I asked her to see it and looked over to Ellie. "Give me your hand."

She sighed dramatically and held her hand out to me. "Wow, Dad. You really shouldn't have."

"Alright, smartass," I laughed and took her hand as she chuckled in response. "Your fingers are about the size of Bella's."

"Ah, so it wasn't my opinion you needed, but a test dummy. I'm flattered," she teased as I slid the ring on her finger.

It was a little big, but aside from that, it was perfect. I nodded to the woman behind the counter and arranged to have it resized, to be picked up at the end of the week.

As we walked out of the store, Ellie linked her arm with mine, hugging against me. "You and Bella are getting married."

"Slow down, little girl," I chuckled as we climbed onto my bike. "I have to ask her first, and she needs to say yes."

Once she got her helmet strapped on, she slid her arms around my waist and rested her cheek against my back. "She will, Dad. She will."

* * *

**This is actually turning out to be a lot longer than I'd originally thought, as I expected it to be completed by this point. But alas, it is not. I believe there will be at LEAST two more segments to this story, to cover everything I wanted to. And proving more and more how wordy I am, and why the 15k limit on the original contest was a challenge for me, as I've reached about 15k for just Edward alone to this point. Hope you are all enjoying this as much as I am.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 EPOV Pt 4

**A/N: It's been a while, I know. I am really trying to catch up on all my updates before the summer really starts kicking into full swing. **

**Thank you once again to the amazing tawelephant for requesting this for her FGB outtake, and reimmersing me in these characters. **

**And now it's time for Meet the Parents, Dilfward style. :)**

**

* * *

**

**~Part Four~  
**  
I chuckled as I watched Bella fluff the pillows on the couch for what had to be the hundredth time in the last hour and then plugged in the vacuum for one last sweep of the living room rug. I yanked the cord from the outlet, quirking an eyebrow as she yelped when the whirring suddenly stopped and spun to face me.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she sighed and walked over to the wall, lifting the plug off the floor.

Placing my hands on her waist, I pulled her back against me and slid my arms around her. "I could ask you the same thing, baby."

"I'm _trying_ to vacuum, which requires electricity," she replied exasperatedly and attempted to lean forward to the outlet again, but I held her firmly.

"They are going to love you," I whispered in her ear and lightly kissed her neck, her head resting back against my shoulder.

My parents' plane had landed at Sky Harbor nearly an hour ago, and they were due to arrive any minute. While Ellie was practically bouncing in excitement at the prospect of seeing her beloved grandparents, Bella was inconsolably nervous. While I could understand her trepidation, as I was due to meet her father the following week when he flew in to visit from Washington – where he'd moved with his wife, Chri, a few months back – I knew my parents would absolutely adore her.

Even from Chicago, they'd noticed a drastic change in me from the moment Bella entered my life, and naturally, had heard all about her from Ellie. On several occasions, they'd voiced how anxious they were to meet the woman responsible.

"What if they don't?" she whispered sadly, lowering her gaze to the floor.

I loosened my hold around her, turning her to face me and removing the cord from her hand, letting it fall to the floor. "There's nothing for them _not_ to love about you."

"That's not true," she replied, looking up at me pointedly.

Taking her face in my hands, I rested my forehead against hers, running my thumbs over her cheeks and closing my eyes. "Bella, Sam has been gone for a long time. And for years, a part of me was dead along with her." I paused, opening my eyes again to look at her. "_You_ changed that. You gave my life back to me."

I gazed into her eyes for a moment longer and then gently brushed a kiss against her lips. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I rested my face on her shoulder, holding her tightly against me.

"You're the best thing that's come into my life in so long. How could they not love you?" I murmured as her fingers ran through my hair.

"They're here!" Ellie exclaimed excitedly from the front door, running outside as she spotted the black Mercedes pulling to a stop in the driveway.

Lifting Bella's chin with my fingers as she took a shaky breath, I gave her one last kiss. "Relax. Everything is going to be fine."

"There's my girl! My goodness, look how big you've gotten!" my father beamed as he stepped out of the car, catching Ellie in his arms as she ran to him.

I led Bella out of the house, holding her slightly clammy hand in mine, smiling at the sight of my parents huddled around their granddaughter, showering her with affection. Bella nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as we stopped beside them and I gently squeezed her hand as Ellie pulled away from them.

"This is Bella!" she said cheerfully, motioning her hand to the woman at my side and then brought her eyes to me. "Sorry, Dad. Guess you wanted to do that, huh?"

I laughed slightly as she bit her lip, a trait she'd acquired from Bella in the passing months, and then looked to my parents. "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Bella Swan."

"Hello," Bella said softly with a nervous wave to them.

"Bella, it's so nice to finally meet you," my mother smiled widely and stepped forward to embrace her briefly. "I'm Edward's mother, Esme. And this is his father, Carlisle."

Bella seemed more than a little surprised by the affectionate gesture, and just as taken aback by my father leaning toward her to kiss her cheek. "Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, it's nice to meet you as well."

"No formalities, Bella," my father stated kindly and she nodded shyly and smiled.

"Please, come in," she said, motioning her hand toward the house, and I watched as the three most important women in my life made their way inside.

"Guess that leaves us men to get the bags, huh?" I chuckled to my father and walked to the back of the car.

"Be a gentleman," my father half-heartedly scolded, smiling as he joined me and opened the trunk. "She's beautiful, son."

I returned his smile as I hoisted one of the bags onto my shoulder, and nodded. "Yeah, she really is."

**x-x-x**

"I _love_ her," my mother said in a musical tone as she rested her hand on my shoulder and leaned to my ear, finally joining us on the patio after dinner. I briefly glanced inside to see Bella and Ellie still listening to music and cleaning the kitchen. "She is _exactly_ what you needed."

Taking a sip of my beer, I nodded as she settled into the chair beside my father. "I couldn't agree with you more."

"A little quiet, but very sweet," my father added, leaning back in his seat.

"Oh stop, she's lovely. And _you_ look wonderful, Edward. You're actually looking healthy for a change," she smiled at me and I laughed softly.

"She takes good care of me, makes me eat and she's a great cook, as you've seen. She's just nervous," I shook my head, my expression becoming more serious as I set my bottle down on the table, looking back to my parents' questioning gazes. "She knows how you both felt about Sam, and she's worried about how you might view _her_. Particularly with her being so young."

"Oh honey," my mother replied in a saddened tone, reaching across the table to take my hand. "Eleven years really isn't that bad. And we know she's not trying to take Sam's place with you, or Ellie, for that matter. She _is_ wonderful with her, though. Ellie is so comfortable with her, and it shows."

"I'm still amazed by that fact myself sometimes," I replied with a slight chuckle. "I honestly thought that she'd be the typical teenager and rebel once she got what she thought she wanted. Having to share me after ten years of it just being the two of us. Part of me is still waiting."

"Well that's a true testament to how well you've done in raising her, son," my father stated with a nod of praise. "One thing you've _never_ neglected on is bringing up that little girl, and she's a really good kid. You should be very proud."

"Thanks, Dad," I smiled appreciatively, glancing over to him with a smile.

"Bella really is amazing, and we are so glad to see both you and Ellie so happy. Now you can finally focus on yourself a little more," my mother added, patting the back of my hand and I took hold of hers gently. She tilted her head in question when I didn't release my hold right away. "Edward? Is everything alright?"

Taking a deep breath, I glanced over my shoulder to assure that Bella was out of earshot and I leaned forward on the tabletop. Grabbing my wallet from my back pocket, I unfolded it and pulled the ring I had picked up that morning out of the billfold, placing it in my mother's palm. "I'm working on it."

Her eyes fell to the object in her hand and then quickly rose back to me at the realization, her free hand rising to cover her mouth. "Really? When?"

"Her father and step-mother are coming to visit next week to meet me, and I plan to ask him then," I replied quietly.

My father smiled and patted my shoulder, but my mother leaned forward anxiously, setting the ring back in my hand. "And her?"

"Our anniversary," I answered calmly, despite the nervousness building in my stomach at the thought. "In October."

My mother's eyes glazed over as I spoke and then looked to my father, teasingly slapping his arm. "He _must _have gotten his romantic genes from me. Your father's idea of a romantic proposal was 'Baby, let's just do it'."

I laughed heartily, unable to imagine my quiet, affectionate father _ever_ saying something like that to her. Yet given the uncomfortable shift of his body, I knew it couldn't have been far from the truth. I'd looked up to the happy, loving marriage between my parents throughout my entire childhood, hoping fervently for one of my own when I got older. I was lucky enough to attain it once, and felt thoroughly blessed to have the possibility of another.

"So, does that mean we might be having more grandbabies in the near future," she asked quietly with a hint of excitement in her tone.

"Mom," I chuckled nervously, sliding the ring back into my wallet and returning it to my pocket.

"Esme," my father sighed as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "One step at a time, dear."

"I'd like for us to at least be engaged before we even _discuss_ something like that," I replied nervously, lifting my beer to my lips.

"And I've told him he has nothing to worry about," Ellie chimed in as she stepped out the back door and I instinctively looked over my shoulder. "Don't worry, Bella's all the way on the other side of the house."

"You've got a smart young lady there, Edward," my mother smiled, taking Ellie's hand.

"Let's just wait and see if she says yes," I said to both of them, my eyes remaining on my daughter.

She rolled her eyes and leaned over to kiss her grandparents' cheeks, murmuring in their ears. "Talk some sense into him. I'm going to bed."

I cleared my throat and gave her a meaningful look, but she merely chuckled and moved over to hug me around the neck.

"Night, Daddy," she giggled and kissed my cheek, hurriedly making her way inside.

**x-x-x**

"Edward, you look fine," Bella chuckled, taking a hold of my hand as I moved to run it through my hair again as we approached the restaurant where we were meeting her father, Charlie. "You know, for someone who was telling _me_ to relax just a week ago, you're horrible at taking your own advice."

"There's a few differences here," I replied and she tilted her head in exasperation. "_My _father is a doctor with a white coat and a stethoscope. _Your_ father is a cop with a badge and a gun."

Bella laughed and rolled her eyes, sliding her arms around my waist as we stopped outside the door. "Baby, he's off-duty, so I _highly_ doubt you need to worry about _that_."

"Don't be so sure. As a father with an only daughter, I'm speaking from experience. And the fact that I am closer to _his_ age than _yours_," I suggested, taking a deep breath in preparation.

"What are you ever going to do when Ellie starts dating?" Bella laughed, leading me toward the door.

"Invest in a Louisville Slugger and a 12-gauge," I replied half-jokingly under my breath and she swatted my arm.

"Hi, Dad," she smiled as her eyes met those of her father waiting inside and broke away from me to approach him.

"Hi, baby," he replied softly, taking her in his arms and hugging her tightly before his eyes rose to me. "This him?"

"Behave," she mumbled under her breath and took his arm, walking him toward me. "Dad, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. This is my dad, Charlie."

My eyes left her reassuring gaze and looked to him instead, holding out my hand in greeting. "Chief Swan."

He eyed me silently for a moment before taking it and shaking it firmly. "Hello, Edward."

Even with the several inches of height I had over him, his scrutinizing gaze was intimidating. I swallowed hard as he released his grip and slid my hands into my pockets.

"Dad, will you stop!" Bella sighed heavily in frustration and rolled her eyes. "Where's Chri?"

His expression shifted slightly as she attempted to break the tension, and he nodded toward the dining room. "She's at the table already. I was just anxious to see you."

Placing his hand protectively on the small of her back, he glanced over his shoulder at me one more time as we made our way to join his wife. The dark haired woman stood as we approached, a wide smile spreading across her features as she wrapped her arms around Bella. "Hello, sweetheart."

"Hi Chri," Bella replied and the woman's eyes met mine, whispering something into Bella's ear. She gave a soft chuckle in response and nodded, blushing slightly as she turned to face me. "Edward, this is my stepmother, Chri."

"It's very nice to meet you, Edward," Chri smiled and stepped toward me to kiss my cheek, pausing for a moment to whisper in my ear as well. "Don't mind Charlie. His bark is worse than his bite, I assure you."

As she pulled away, she gave me a subtle wink and then moved back to the chair that Charlie was holding for her. I did the same with Bella's and sat down beside her, feeling her hand grip mine gently with a supportive squeeze.

Dinner passed mostly with Bella catching up with them from their time away, while her father's eyes never left me. Sensing my discomfort, Bella would occasionally run her hand along my leg under the table in a soothing motion, and I would be momentarily eased. Until I glanced at her father again.

Once we'd ordered dessert, he stood from his chair and looked to his wife. "I'm going to grab another beer at the bar. Would you like another?"

She shook her head and reached for his hand, smiling up at him with adoration. "No thank you, honey. I'm fine."

He nodded and turned his gaze back to me. "Edward, why don't you join me."

From the tone and the look in his eyes, I could see that it was not a question. I nodded, rising from my own seat as he walked away.

"Should I be scared _now_?" I asked Bella quietly and she pulled me down to place a gentle kiss on my lips, shaking her head.

Approaching the bar, I noticed her father seated at one of the stools and took a deep breath before making my way over to sit beside him. He held up two fingers to the bartender, and silence filled the air between us for several agonizing moments before he finally spoke.

"Bella seems to be very fond of you," he said without a hint of emotion to clue me in to his demeanor.

"Yes, sir. She's a wonderful woman," I replied, taking the beer between my hands as it was set in front of me.

"And you appear to have similar affections," he added, his eyes falling to the glass in front of him.

"I do. I love her very much, Chief Swan," I agreed with a small smile and he looked over to me again with a very different look in his eyes. They appeared conflicted and pained as opposed to the hard look they'd held all evening.

"I'm sure as a father yourself, you can understand my misgivings about any man that comes into my daughter's life," he spoke slowly, almost seeming to struggle with his words. "But after everything she's been through, it's different with her. I can't watch her go through that again."

"Sir, I have absolutely no intentions of harming even a single hair on her head. She's one of the most important things in my life," I replied sincerely as I looked back to him. "I can't imagine my life without her any more than I could with my own daughter."

"What _are_ your intentions, Edward?" he asked firmly, the stern look reappearing on his features.

I lowered my eyes to the bar in front of me, drawing in a deep breath before answering. "I would very much like to marry her, if she'll have me. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"If I may ask without seeming rude, why haven't you remarried before this? Why my daughter?" he inquired in a soft, yet still protective tone. "From what Bella has told me, your daughter was quite young when your wife passed, and she's fourteen now, is that right?"

"That's correct," I nodded and took a sip of my beer to quench both my dry throat and my nerves. "And I don't know that I have a better answer than I hadn't met Bella yet. When I lost my wife, I couldn't imagine loving another woman that much, nor could one love my daughter nearly as much as her mother did. So the consideration never even crossed my mind until I met her."

"I'm very sorry about your wife," he said solemnly, his hand resting on my shoulder. I gave a small smile of gratitude, never raising my eyes and he continued. "Bella is still very young, and your daughter is nearly grown. What can my daughter expect should the two of you marry?"

I glanced over to his questioning gaze and I straightened slightly, realizing what he was asking with very few words. Bella had made no secret of her desire to have a family while she'd been married to Jacob, even though the subject had never been broached between the two of us.

"I've always wanted more children. Again, it hasn't been a consideration for me in a very long time, but I would like to have a family with Bella. She's been amazing with Ellie, and I know she'll be an incredible mother to her own as well. It's something I truly hope for, should we marry," I replied honestly and a hint of a smile graced his lips. "With your permission, of course."

He released a small laugh and shook his head, taking hold of his glass again. "Son, Bella is a grown woman, free to do whatever she wants without _my_ permission."

I chuckled in return and nodded. "Yes, but I know it would mean a lot to her, and myself, if I at least had your blessing to ask her."

"Edward," he began after taking a drink and his face fell slightly, my stomach tightening along with his expression. "I've never ceased kicking myself for giving my blessing for her marriage to Jacob. All I have ever wanted was for my little girl to be happy, and that marriage has brought her anything _but_ happiness."

He was silent for several moments, the crease in his forehead deepening as he appeared deep in thought.

"It's been a very long time since I've seen her smile the way she has tonight. It's very obvious how much she loves you and that little girl of yours," he said softly, finally bringing his eyes to mine seriously. "Don't make me regret giving you my blessing as he did."

I held out my hand and he took it in a firm shake. "I won't, sir. I promise."

"Enough with the 'sir' shit, you're making me feel old," he chuckled, patting my back with his hand. "Take care of her."

"I will, Charlie," I replied with a reassuring smile and we stood, making our way back to the table.

Bella watched me questioningly and took my arm as I sat beside her, and I gently kissed her cheek. "And what did you two talk about?"

"Man talk, baby," Charlie answered before I could speak, his expression giving nothing away. "Edward and I have come to an understanding, isn't that right?"

I attempted to restrain my smirk along with him, and I nodded. "Yes, we certainly did."

**x-x-x**

As we returned home, Bella's gaze never moved from me, the worry never leaving her eyes.

When my parents and Ellie turned in for the night, we retreated to our bedroom and got ready for bed. We lay side by side silently for twenty minutes before she propped herself up beside me, an anxious expression on her face.

"Alright, you are absolutely killing me here. _What_ did my father say to you?" she asked hurriedly, her hand resting on my chest.

"I thought you said there was nothing to worry about," I replied with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh no. He didn't," she gasped, shaking her head. "He didn't threaten you, did he? I will strangle him. I swear sometimes he must think I am twelve years old or something..."

I laughed and placed my hand on her cheek, silencing her with a gentle kiss before rolling her onto her back. Hovering above her, I smoothed her hair back away from her face and smiled. "He's just protective of his little girl, that's all."

"What did he _say_, Edward?" she asked again insistently, her eyebrows raising.

"That you looked happy," I smiled, brushing my lips against hers softly. "And making sure I had the best of intentions toward his daughter."

"That's it?" she asked in surprise, her forehead creasing. "And what did you tell him?"

"Nosy much?" I chuckled and she shoved my shoulder, shifting to roll away and I pulled her back. Resting my body on top of her, I kissed along her neck toward her ear. "Naturally, I told him that I only had the impurest of intentions toward you."

"You never would have made it back to the table, let alone out of the restaurant," she replied breathlessly as her hand moved to my hair, arching her neck invitingly. Her breath caught as I lifted her leg to hitch over my hip, tightening her hold on my hair. "Edward, we can't."

"Why not?" I whispered in her ear as I pressed my hips against hers, causing her to moan softly.

"Your parents are right in the next room," she murmured as I kissed along her jaw. "They'll hear."

"Not if we're really quiet. Besides, I _really_ don't think it's a secret, baby," I smirked against her lips, my hand sliding beneath her satin nightgown, trailing it up her abdomen.

"I've created a monster, haven't I?" she chuckled softly, running her fingers down my chest as I nodded and pulling at the ties of my pants.

Lifting us both to kneel on the bed, my hands moved along her sides as I kissed along her neck, sliding her panties over her hips and down her legs. She repeated the action with my pants before removing the fabric completely from her body and straddled my legs, her lips claiming mine as she lowered herself onto me.

**x-x-x**

Standing in front of the mirror and running my razor along my jaw in the bathroom of our hotel room, I felt Bella's arms slide around me. Her hands rested on my chest and I couldn't help but smile.

It was hard to believe that just a year ago, I'd been a lonely, broken man fighting against the beautiful creature behind me. Yet, she never gave up on me, and now, I could barely recall the man I'd once been; my life without her in it.

"Well, don't you clean up nice," she teased, raising up on her toes to glance over my shoulder and sliding her hands into the front pockets of my jeans.

"Thanks, baby," I replied sarcastically but the smile never left my face, and she giggled softly.

Wiping my face off with the hand towel, I turned to face her and took her into my arms while hers slid around my neck, gazing up at me adoringly as our lips met gently. "We can just skip dinner you know. Celebrate our anniversary in other ways."

I chuckled softly at her suggestive tone, tightening my hold slightly around her waist. "We have all night for that, Bella. And this is the first time we've actually gotten to go away together, just the two of us. Let's enjoy it a bit."

She sighed and her head fell back dramatically, laughing when I took the opportunity to nip lightly at her neck. "Fine. Let's go."

"Hey," I called out softly as she moved away, taking her hand and pulling her back to me, her eyes widening slightly in surprise. "Happy anniversary."

Her features softened and her smile returned, brushing her lips against mine and whispering against them. "Happy anniversary."

**x-x-x**

**

* * *

**

**A/N 2: Ah, the anniversary. Don't hate me for stopping there, I thought it deserved it's very own section of the story. And hopefully if all goes well, I should have that completed in the next few days, as the first part of the evening is already written :)**

**Thank you so much for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6 EPOV Pt 5

**A/N: It has definitely been a while, and for that, I apologize once again. RL and consistent internet problems have plagued me over the last few months, and I'm still attempting to get all my updates written out and posted for you all. **

**First and foremost, I want to thank ****tawelephant**** for her epic patience with me in slowly fulfilling this FGB request. You are awesome bb!**

**To all my prereaders for coming through for me super fast, and quelling my nervousness. Love you my darlings!**

**And now, Edward can finally get back to proposing to his lovely Bella. :)**

**

* * *

**

Any courage I'd conjured at the beginning of the evening began to slowly dissipate the moment we climbed onto my bike. Her arms wrapping around me and her chin resting on my shoulder only reminded me of everything I knew I couldn't bear to lose if she wasn't ready. I tried to relax and enjoy the simple pleasure we were indulging ourselves in; riding along the empty back roads of the desert and her hair whipping around my neck in the wind.

I pulled the bike to a stop when we reached our destination, a secluded spot with a view of the mountains in the distance, the sun beginning to set above them.

"Wow," she gasped as she climbed off, and I watched her run her hand through her hair in amazement as I unstrapped our essentials from the back of the bike. "This is incredible."

"Well, it's no ritzy hotel or five star restaurant, but we _do_ have the whole place to ourselves," I replied, spreading out the blanket for her to sit on and moving to unpack the tent.

"I guess I stand corrected then," she smiled and crouched down behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist as her lips brushed against my neck. "It's perfect. Need any help?"

"No, I'm fine," I replied with a smile, turning my head to gently peck her lips and then resuming my task. "Ellie and I used to do this all the time when she was little. Just ride around and pick a random spot in the desert, set up a tent and spend the night."

"Why'd you stop?" Bella asked as she sat on the blanket and kicked off her boots, unpacking the food and wine from the backpack she'd carried.

I paused my actions for a moment to think on it, and then shrugged with a shake of my head. "Dunno. Got busy, she grew up. Who knows."

Within minutes, I had the tent set up and I moved back over to Bella, collapsing on the ground beside her to rest my head in her lap and smiling up at her.

"You're crazy, you know that?" she laughed, holding the two glasses in her hands up to prevent them from spilling before handing one to me.

"Ah, but who's crazier. The accused or the one who loves him anyway?" I replied with a smirk, taking a sip of my wine.

She jokingly pondered that thought for a moment before smiling. "True."

Lifting up to sit beside her, I rested on one arm and held my glass up to her with the other. "To our first blissfully crazy year together."

She chuckled as she clinked her glass with mine, taking a small sip and then leaned against me, brushing my lips with hers. "And may there be many more."

I built a small fire as the sun set lower in the sky, and the air between us quieted as we ate. Once we finished, I walked over to the bike, turning the radio on and keeping the volume low. Settling back down beside her, the nerves began battering at my insides again and I felt the beads of sweat beginning to form on my forehead.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella asked softly, her forehead wrinkled in concern as she reached for my hand.

Wrapping my fingers around hers, I nodded and ran my thumb lightly over her knuckles. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?" she inquired, sliding closer to me and placing our joined hands in her lap.

I took another sip from my glass and then turned my eyes to meet hers. "About how much things have changed in the last year, how much _I've _changed. You've done so much for me and made me a better man and father as a result. I honestly never thought it was possible to be as happy again as I've been with you."

She smiled softly, kissing the back of my hand and gazing back at me. "I'm happy, too. _So _happy_. _But you were _always_ a good man and a wonderful father, Edward. It's one of the many things I fell in love with."

"I wasn't giving all of me to anyone, including Ellie. I wasn't complete, Bella. And I wish it hadn't taken me so long to see that," I said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I am so incredibly lucky to have you. You stood by me when everyone else would have given up, and I never want to be without you."

Her hand began to tremble in mine as I leaned back, unzipping the pocket of my jacket. A small gasp escaped her as I retrieved the ring box, and her fingers raised to her lips. "Oh my god."

"I don't know what I've done to deserve a woman like you. You're everything I could have ever wanted and then some. You've loved me and my daughter unconditionally, and I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you've made me. If you'll have me."

The tears spilled down her cheeks as I opened the box and she took it into her hands, running her fingers over the ring inside. "Edward…"

I drew in a deep breath, shifting to sit in front of her. "Bella, will you marry me?"

She swallowed hard, raising her eyes to meet mine. "You're sure?"

I nodded in response and I continued to gaze at her, as she remained silent for several minutes, staring down at the box in her hand. "Baby, what is it?"

Biting her lip, she gazed back at me and took a shaky breath. "Before I answer, there's something I need to know. So that I'm not walking into another marriage blindly."

"Okay," I replied softly and she rose onto her knees in front of me.

"Is this all there's going to be with us? You, me, and Ellie?" she asked nervously and I ran my hands along her legs. "It won't change my answer, I just need to know."

"Sweetheart," I whispered, as I brought my fingers to gently trace along her jaw and kissing her before gazing deeply into her eyes. "If I could, I would have dozens of them with you. I love being a dad and you are wonderful with Ellie. I would like nothing more than to build our family with you."

Her smile grew, releasing a contented laugh and leaning forward to kiss me. "Yes."

"Yes?" I asked in disbelief, my eyes widening and her laughter increasing as her hands rose to take my face gently between them.

"Yes, Edward. I would _love_ to marry you," she whispered softly against my lips, gazing at me with tear-filled eyes.

Taking her hand, I pulled the ring from the box and watched its path as I slid it onto her finger.

"I love you," I whispered as I gazed back into her eyes, lightly brushing the windblown wisps of hair from her face.

"I love you, too," she replied softly and leaned forward to seal her lips gently over mine. Her hand wove slowly into my hair as our kiss gradually deepened, guiding my body with hers as she lay back on the blanket. Running her fingertips slowly along my lip as she broke away, her eyes concentrated on the movement before meeting mine. "Make love to me."

I began rising up off her and she grabbed the front of my t-shirt, pulling me back to her and shaking her head.

"No, right here," she whispered, brushing her lips over mine. "I don't want to move from this spot."

"Baby..." I replied hesitantly, taking a slow breath.

"There's no one here. We have the whole place to ourselves, remember?" She smiled, running her hand along my cheek. "I want every moment of our future together to start right in this spot."

Our lips melted together and her arms slid around me, pulling my body closer to her. My hand slipped beneath the cotton fabric of her shirt to feel the soft skin beneath, her leg wrapping around mine as my fingers traced along the lower rim of her bra. I kissed slowly along her jaw and down her neck, a soft whimper emitting from her as I lifted my body from hers to kneel between her legs. My hands trailed along the warm skin of her abdomen until they reached the button of her jeans, working it free and lowering her zipper.

Lifting her hips off the ground, I slid the denim down her legs, tossing them aside as I removed them from her body along with her panties. I sat for a moment, gazing at her in the dimming light and orange glow from the fire, admiring the beauty of the woman who I found myself more in love with every single day. Her hands reached for the belt loops of my jeans and tugged them gently to pull me back to her, meeting me halfway as she sat up. Bella smiled as her fingers guided my shirt up my abdomen, kissing along my skin until she lifted it off me.

I slid my arms around her waist and pulled her onto my lap, claiming her lips with mine again as my hands ran along her back. She rocked her hips slowly against me and my head fell back, breaking our kiss long enough for her to remove her shirt.

The moment I felt her skin against mine, I opened my eyes and gazed at her. Lowering us back onto the blanket, I felt her hands take hold of my face pulling me back into our kiss as my body settled over hers. A soft moan sounded in her throat and her fingers slipped between us to unfasten my pants, guiding them down over my hips until the only thing between us was the lace of her bra.

Our eyes locked as my lips parted from hers, and I felt her arms return around me. The myriad of emotions I found displayed in her brown depths nearly blew me away yet again; all the love and desire that was always present at moments like this, combined with a yearning need I'd never seen before. Her fingers ran along my neck as the tips of mine traced over her cheek. I brushed a soft kiss against her lips and continuing down her neck to her shoulder, pulling aside the strap resting there. Her head tilted back with a sigh as her hand wove into my hair, holding me against her.

Feeling her shiver subtly beneath me as the cool night air began settling around us, I lifted my head to look down at her again. "You sure you don't want to go inside?"

She pressed her lips gently to mine, reopening her eyes to gaze up at me and smiled. "Positive."

My lips sealed over hers as I entered her and she inhaled deeply, her embrace tightening as her hips rose to meet mine. My breath hitched with the movement and her palms pressed against my shoulders, pulling me closer with a soft whimper.

Our bodies moved together in a slow, sensual rhythm, neither of us seeming to wish to rush the moment. I relished in every sound she made, every brush of her fingers along the skin of my back. And as I gazed into her eyes, I was overwhelmed with the emotion rushing through me.

This beautiful woman was going to be my wife. We were going to be a family in every sense of the word. For the first time in what felt like forever, I was fully embracing my future without a trace of reservation.

Bella softly whispered my name, closing her eyes as her body arched against me, her leg hitching higher on my hip in a silent please. My hand ran slowly along her thigh, as I pressed deeper inside her, eliciting the most beautiful moan I'd ever heard from her.

Pressing my lips to hers again, I increased my pace slightly and her arms encircled my shoulders, her muscles tightening beneath my touch in response. Her eyes finally opened to meet mine, gazing up at me with so much love and desire, I nearly lost all restraint.

I sat up, lifting her body up with me until she settled on my lap, her head falling back with a soft gasp. Guiding her movements over me, I kissed along her throat and her fingers grasped my hair as her body began to tremble.

"Oh god, baby," she whispered breathily, her hips rolling against me and her forehead resting against mine.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her body closer and pressing her more firmly onto me with each of her descents. Her soft pants increased, as did her grip on me, until her eyes closed again tightly as her orgasm claimed her, causing mine to follow moments later.

**x-x-x**

We sat and stared into the dwindling flames with her back resting against my chest. Her fingers ran along my arm beneath the blanket wrapped around us and I gently pressed my lips to her hair, causing her to lean back more.

"I can't believe we're getting married," she whispered softly, and I gazed down at her face. Her expression was so serene with a soft smile on her lips and her eyes closed, it nearly took my breath away. I couldn't resist the temptation to kiss her and she brought her hand up to rest gently on my face.

"That's a _good_ disbelief, I hope," I teased against her lips and she nodded.

"Yes, it's a _very_ good disbelief," she replied, her smile broadening as she shifted her body slightly to lay on her side against my chest. "I honestly didn't think I would ever want to get married again this much. Guess you're not the only one who's changed this past year."

After one more brief kiss, her head rested back against my shoulder and she began tracing indistinct patterns on my chest with her fingertip.

"What are you thinking about?" I murmured against her hair, tightening the blanket around her when she shivered slightly.

She gave a soft chuckle and shook her head, lowering her eyes. "I don't want to say."

"Why not?" I asked with a slight laugh, tilting my head to look at her.

"Because you'll think I'm crazy." she answered simply, still not meeting my eyes.

"Bella," I began, lifting her chin with my fingers and kissing her gently. "I think that's already been confirmed. You _did_ agree to marry me after all."

Her lips pursed and she lightly swatted my chest, but she was noticeably restraining a smile.

"Tell me."

She sighed in contemplation before bringing her gaze back to mine. "Imagining what our kids will look like." My eyes widened slightly and she buried her face in my chest. "See, I told you I didn't want to say!"

I hugged her against me, brushing her hair away from her heated cheek and she lowered her face more. "Baby, I don't think you're crazy. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it a time or two myself."

Her eyes slowly rose back to mine in astonishment. "You have?"

I laughed and pulled her back against my chest, gently kissing her forehead. "Why does that surprise you?"

Bella rested her head back against my shoulder, as if trying to move as close to me as possible, I felt her fingertips run along my thigh. "I don't know. I guess because most men don't."

"I'm not 'most men'," I murmured softly against her skin and she smiled in response.

"I know you're not," she replied as she turned in my arms to face me completely, her legs straddling mine as her fingers ran through my hair. "And I love you all the more because of it."

I held her gaze as my arms circled back around her until her lips met mine in a slow tender kiss, while her hips rolled firmly against me. "Again?"

Bella nodded slowly, her teeth tugging lightly on my lower lip as her eyes met mine again. "We can still practice even if I _am _on the pill."

**x-x-x**

And practice, we did.

After much discussion upon our arrival home, Bella discarded the small pink compact into the bathroom wastebasket, followed by a quick, celebratory shower before Ellie was expected home.

My daughter was ecstatic when she arrived to find us in the living room watching television, and the ring we'd chosen together now gracing Bella's finger. We spent hours that evening just relaxing on the couch together and watching movies, until I had one of my girls fast asleep on each shoulder. I chuckled softly to myself as I gazed down at Bella's flat abdomen, feeling almost silly at the thoughts that were running through my mind.

The idea that, by that time the following year, we could be sitting there with another addition to our family or have one on the way, affected me in such an overwhelming way. While I'd always known from the bottom of my heart that I wanted to be a father again, the fact that it was now an eventuality rather than a slim chance of ever happening made me love Bella all the more, when I didn't believe that was even possible.

We never put much conscious thought into the fact that we were even trying. And being submerged in the midst of wedding planning over the following months had us so exhausted by the end of the day that we barely had enough energy to make love more often than not.

We'd decided to get married in early August, to take a break from the summer heat and escape up to the cooler temperatures of the Grand Canyon, while still not running the risk of snow. According to my mother, that left very little time to actually get it organized, even though Bella and I had insisted on something very simple. We'd both had the lavish weddings with hundreds of guests we didn't know, expensive outfits that we would only wear that once, and the large receptions that, in all honesty, we spent the whole time anxious to leave.

All we really wanted to do was to get married.

Finally, that day began creeping in and I almost expected the pre-wedding jitters to set in with one of us, yet it never did. In fact, as the wedding drew closer, we began acting more and more like teenagers rather than the grown adults we were – unable to keep our hands off each other and counting down the days with goofy grins on our faces until we would officially be Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

The day before we were planning to leave to head up north to prepare for the wedding, I worked late at the shop, preparing everything for Alec for the week that I would be away on my honeymoon. When I arrived home, I barely took the time say hello to my parents, who'd flown in that afternoon, before heading to the shower and to bed.

It felt as though my head had just hit the pillow when I felt Bella moving beside me, brushing soft kisses from my chest to my lips. "Baby?"

"Mmm?" I responded with a slight groan, feeling more sluggish than I had in a long time.

Her lips continued to ghost over mine and her fingertips traced lightly over the skin of my shoulder. "I'm late."

"For what?"

Even from behind my closed eyes, I could tell that it was still early in the morning, and we didn't have to be up for several hours. I felt her body shudder briefly as if she were laughing, and then heard her draw in a deep breath before she spoke again. "Edward? I'm. Late."

Just as I was about to repeat in annoyance the same response I'd already given, I paused and ran her words over in my head, finally opening my eyes to look at her. My heart began to pound as I gazed upon her face, noting the way she was biting her lip to restrain the smile that was already causing her eyes to crinkle at the edges, the sheer radiance emanating from her. I felt the corners of my own mouth begin to twitch and my hand rested gently on her back. "How late?"

Her face lit with the brightest smile I'd ever seen from her as her hand came from behind her back and held a slim plastic stick between us. "_Very_ late."

My eyes remained locked with hers as I took the object from her fingers, forgetting to even breathe as I gazed down to the small, yet distinct plus sign displayed in the oval window. _Bella is pregnant_, I mused as my vision became blurry and I released a brief laugh of disbelief, bringing my gaze back to hers. "We're having a baby?"

She gave a small nod and her smile widened. "We're having baby."

Sliding my arms around her completely, I pulled her down against me and buried my face in her hair as I rolled her onto her back, and then claimed her lips passionately with mine. I channeled every ounce of my love for her into our lovemaking that morning, showing her with each touch and kiss how happy she made me.

A half an hour later, we still lay in bed with my head resting on her chest, watching my hand move over her stomach while her fingers ran through my hair. I shifted slightly, unable to resist the urge to press a kiss to her abdomen, causing her to giggle softly.

"You realize we'll have to keep this a secret, right?" she said softly, but the vibration of her voice found its way to where my lips rested.

My eyes rose to meet hers, my brow lifting in surprise. "Really? I honestly never took you for much of a superstitious type."

"Not at all," she chuckled, tugging gently at my arm to guide me up to her and lightly brushed her lips on mine. "More that I want my gorgeous husband all to myself for a week before the baby madness begins. You know damn well that we'll never get Ellie _or_ your mother on that plane to Chicago if we tell them beforehand."

I laughed and nodded, kissing her again firmly.

"Honey," she mumbled against my lips with her hands resting on either side of my face. "We _do_ need to get up, though. We're supposed to be in Flagstaff by two."

I groaned as she wiggled out from beneath me, dragging the sheet with her to wrap around her body, and I buried my face in the pillow. "Can't we just go to Vegas and elope?"

The only response I received was a sharp smack to my ass, which only made me laugh and I turned my head to see her pointing at me warningly. "_You_ go out there and tell my mother, your mother and Chri that. I can guarantee that you'll wish you'd never been born."

"All right, all right, I'm up," I said, shoving the covers off and standing up, playfully narrowing my eyes at her as I pulled my night pants back on.

Bella smiled and walked toward me, holding the sheet together at her chest and rising up on her toes to kiss me gently. "I love you."

Placing my hands on her waist, I gently brushed my lips against each of her cheeks. "I love you, too," I whispered back, kissing her lips before she pulled away to head for the shower.

**x-x-x**

The three days that followed passed in a blur with final preparations and fittings for the wedding. By the end of it, all we could both feel was relief as we stood before each other while Seth pronounced us husband and wife.

The loosened tendrils of her hair blew lightly in the wind as I cupped her face between my hands and kissed her gently, whispering my love for her against her lips. She returned the sentiment softly with a chaste peck, before pulling away with a smile and taking my hand.

Ellie wasted no time once we reached the end of the aisle again to wrap her arms around us both tearfully. The coming up week would be the longest that she'd been separated from me in years, and that she'd ever been away from Bella. "I'm gonna miss you guys so much!"

I gently kissed the top of her head and hugged her against my side. "It's only for a week, El."

"And you were the perfect maid of honor," Bella added with a smile, brushing Ellie's tears away with the backs of her fingers.

My daughter scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, like how I was so busy crying that I dropped the ring."

Bella's arm dropped from around my waist and she pulled Ellie fully into her embrace, whispering softly in her ear. I watched as they shared a private moment between the two of them, observing as Ellie nodded and smiled in response to whatever it was being said to her.

"Everything alright?" my father asked as he approached us, with my mother beside him dabbing at the corners of her eyes.

"Yeah, just saying goodbye so the traffic isn't too bad for you on the way down," I replied, watching Ellie squeeze Bella gently around the waist. I stiffened slightly but my new bride shook her head and gave me a smile, calming me instantly.

Ellie turned to me after releasing Bella, sliding her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, baby," I replied, feeling the hint of tears teasing at my eyes.

As she walked away with my parents, Bella and I made our way through the goodbyes to small group of remaining family and friends, until finally, we were alone. We stood staring out at the endless expanse of the Grand Canyon, a beautiful mixture of reds and purples as the sun began to set.

"You know, this one is gonna have you wrapped the moment it's born, too. I can just see it," she giggled, running her fingertips lightly over the back of my hand where it rested on her abdomen. A soft smile remained on her face as she turned toward me, brushing her lips against my jaw. "For having such a tough guy façade, you really are a softy."

* * *

**Hopefully I will be having the rest of this story finished up very soon, as there's only another part or two left of it. **

**In addition to working on the updates for my stories, I have also a one-shot submitted for the Fandom for Preemies author compilation. From Nov. 1****st**** until the 30****th****, each donation of $5 to the March of Dimes will receive an compilation of one-shots, outtakes or blurbs from over 100 authors that have been so gracious to contribute their time and talents to this cause, that happens to be one that is very close to my heart as the mom of a 24-weeker myself. For more details, go to **http:/fandomforpreemies(dot)blogspot(dot)com

**Thanks and take care! *hugs to all***


	7. Chapter 7 EPOV Pt 6

**A/N: And so I hit complete on another story, and it's bittersweet. I will definitely miss this Edward and Bella, and Ellie, of course. But it's a bit of a good feeling to take something to completion. And now I will focus more on the rest of my works in progress.**

**Thank you to everyone who has followed this story from the beginning, to those who have come in along the way, to Ninapolitan and her Dilfward contest that inspired it all, and last but not least, tawelephant, who's Fandom Gives Back request was for the Edward POV of the original oneshot, that took me deeper into the story and made me fall more in love with the characters. **

**Happy holidays to all! And here's to a happy and safe New Year. :)**

* * *

**EPOV Part 6**

The week of our honeymoon seemed to pass far too quickly. As much as we both missed Ellie, Bella and I enjoyed the opportunity for the time alone. Without the worries and pressures of everyday life, doing simple things such as walking along the trails hand in hand, having small intimate picnics, before heading back to the hotel for the evening.

Our last day there, we never left our room, lying in bed together with my arms wrapped around her and my hand resting on her stomach. I was still reeling in the fact that I was going to be a father again, that our baby lay rested beneath my palm. I didn't think it was possible for Bella to be more beautiful in my eyes, but somehow, she'd managed it. The secret smile that would grace her features while we were walking as her hand would move over her abdomen had my heart racing every single time, falling more in love with her with every beat.

"I never thought I'd be excited to go home from our honeymoon," her soft voice sounded beside me as she leaned her head back on my shoulder. "But I'm actually really looking forward to it."

"Sick of me already?" I chuckled, pressing my lips against her neck.

Bella laughed and rolled her eyes, turning in my arms and sliding hers around my waist. "Don't be so melodramatic. I've just missed Ellie and being home. Cooking dinner, sleeping in our bed at night. Hotels are great, but home is better."

"Okay, as long as you're not over this whole marriage thing yet," I teased against her lips and her arm tightened around me, draping her leg over mine.

"I've waited a _long_ time to marry you. I can't see myself being 'over' it for quite some time."

"Really? A year is a _long_ time?"

Bella raised an eyebrow and kissed me gently. "Not everything starts with a ring, you know. Just shows that it's a mutual feeling."

I felt her fingers twirling the ends of my hair as our kiss deepened and I pulled her body more firmly against me. "You mean I worried for nothing?"

She pulled away slightly and her eyes searched mine in confusion. "Worried about what?"

I shrugged and lowered my eyes from hers. "Proposing, I didn't think you'd want to get married again."

Her hand slid from around me and trailed up my chest, tracing my lips gently with her fingers. "It wasn't marriage that I was opposed to, really. Sure, my first one left a sour taste in my mouth, but not enough to swear it off completely for the right one. I knew you weren't that kind of man from the beginning, that you'd never do that or hurt me that way. And you were exactly who I'd wished I could have married the first time."

"You never cease to amaze me, Bella," I whispered, gently kissing her fingertips.

"I hope I never do. Then you might realize how boring I actually am," she replied with a soft chuckle, biting her lip.

I shook my head and took her hand, pulling it aside from my lips and kissing her gently. "You could never bore me, baby. Ever."

Wrapping her arms around my shoulders, she rolled onto her back and pulled me on top of her. As our kiss deepened, I felt her foot run along the back of my calf and her hips rolled up against me, causing me to groan softly.

"Again?" I smirked against her lips and she nodded, weaving her fingers into my hair.

"So far, pregnancy is agreeing with me. A _lot,_" she replied in a soft, sultry voice. "Think you can keep up?"

"I _really_ don't think that will be a problem," I replied, claiming her lips against as I slid inside her, eliciting a deep, sexy groan from her.

She whimpered as I began a slow, steady pace, raising her hips against me to press me deeper inside. I knew what she wanted, but I was too old fashioned when it came to making love to my pregnant wife.

Smoothing her hair back from her face, I stilled my motions and gazed down at her as she groaned in discontent. "We've got the rest of our lives for that, baby."

Her beautiful brown eyes opened to look up at me, running her fingers along the back of my neck. "It's not gonna hurt the baby, Edward."

"I know," I whispered, slowly retracting my hips and then pressing back inside her, and she released a soft gasp as I did. "But you're carrying my baby, and that's something very sacred to me."

Bella's head tilted back as I kissed along her neck, making love to her slowly, yet still passionately. Her hands curled around my shoulders and gripped them firmly as she rocked her body in time with mine, soft pants escaping her with each movement. "Oh God, I love you."

Moving my lips along her jaw, they finally came to rest back on hers. "I love you, too."

**x-x-x**

The decision not to tell Ellie about the baby until after her return from Chicago proved to be the right thing to do.

After Ellie had insisted that I carry my new bride over the threshold of our house, Bella felt the first wave of nausea hit her and hurriedly made her way to the bathroom the moment I set her down. We knew we couldn't hold off on the announcement and decided to tell her at dinner that night. She was uncharacteristically quiet as we told her the news, and almost instantaneously burst into tears.

"Ellie?" Bella spoke tentatively, reaching out to take Ellie's hand away from her face. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Nothing." Ellie kept her eyes lowered and shook her head, shrinking back from Bella slightly. "Just wasn't expecting it so soon, that's all. Excuse me."

Bella and I watched in disbelief as she quickly rose from the table and ran to her room, closing the door sharply behind her. We gazed at each other and tears were rimming Bella's eyes as well, and I reached out to brush them away with my thumb.

"She's a teenager. They _are _unpredictable," I said softly before rising and kissing her forehead. "I'll go see what's going on."

Bella nodded wordlessly, sniffling as she stood and walked into the kitchen. And it was in that moment that I knew that the following few months would definitely be a bit tumultuous.

Hormonal teenager daughter plus hormonal pregnant wife would likely result in a level of an estrogen ocean that I'd barely be able to tread.

Walking down the hall, I knocked lightly on Ellie's door before entering, finding her hugging her pillow to her chest. I sat on the edge of the bed with her back still to me, leaning forward with my elbows on my knees. "You wanna talk about what happened out there?"

Ellie shook her head insistently, remaining faced away from me. "I don't know what I'm crying for. I mean, it's only natural, right? People fall in love, get married, have babies…"

Her voice dropped significantly with her last words and she trailed off, burying her face in the pillow. "You know, I've been wondering for a long time when you would finally let yourself just be a kid."

Ellie's cries paused and she slowly turned her head to look at me over her shoulder. "What? Aren't you mad?"

I slowly slid up the bed and took her hand, leaning back against her headboard as I gently pulled her into my arms. Hers clung around my waist abruptly, hugging me as her tears soaked through my shirt. We sat silently for a moment and I pressed my lips against her hair. I ran my hand over her back as she nuzzled against my chest, as if trying to move impossibly closer. "No, baby. I'm not mad at you. I can't expect you to be enthusiastic about _every_ aspect of our lives. And this is a _drastic_ change."

I could feel her jaw trembling against my chest as I brushed her hair back from her dampened face before she sniffled and sat up to look at me. "I'd like a little brother or sister. I just thought there'd be more time of just you, me, and Bella, at least for a while. I know you've talked about having babies, and Bella's a great mom. But I wasn't expecting it until after you guys were married for a while, that's all."

Her eyes lowered to where her legs were crossed in front of her, picking lightly at the rim of her sock while more tears streamed down her cheeks. They lifted only minimally when I rested my hand on the bed, palm up, placing her fingertips on mine before they curled together slowly and linked our hands. "Bella's wanted this for a very long time, and so have I. And when I lost your mom, I gave up on the idea entirely, and enjoyed what I had been given." Ellie's gaze rose to mine, as my thumb moved over her knuckles, her fingers squeezing mine gently with a nod. "Besides, your old man isn't getting any younger here."

The seriousness of the moment eased as she laughed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she lay back down beside me, hugging her arm around my waist again. "Thirty-six isn't _that_ old, Dad."

"It's not twenty-one either," I replied with a slight chuckle, memories flooding me as she snuggled against my chest.

Light brown curls bouncing as she took her first unsteady steps toward me by herself. The sparkle in her bright blue eyes she'd inherited from her mother, when I'd walk through the door at the end of the day. The excited squeals that would carry across the expanse of our back yard as I chased her, before dramatically collapsing on the ground in defeat, met moments later by her tiny body landing atop mine, saying "Gotcha, Daddy!"

Fifteen years of beautiful memories, and I was about to start from scratch all over again. The thought both thrilled and scared me a little. I hoped that I could be the kind of dad I'd tried to be for Ellie, as actively involved as I'd been even before it was just me and her.

"You're gonna be great, Dad," Ellie said, interrupting my thoughts and bringing my attention back to hers as she gazed up at me with her chin resting on my chest. "I'm really sorry."

"I'm not upset with you, baby," I replied, shaking my head as I ran my hand over her hair. "But you might want to go say something to Bella."

Ellie's eyes lowered and she nodded, sliding off the bed and running quickly from her room. I followed her path down the hall, stopping at the edge of the living room and gazing across to the kitchen.

My girls were encased in each other's arms, with Ellie's face buried in Bella's shoulder. I met my wife's tear-glistened eyes from across the room and she gave me a soft smile, while gently swaying my daughter back and forth in her arms and whispering into her ear.

And I knew we would be just fine.

**x-x-x**

Over the next few months, my world became a whirl of activity. Bella had quit her job to be a full-time mom for Ellie and to prepare for the new arrival due to join us in the matter of three short months. And every day, our house transformed even more as she and Ellie began baby-proofing everything and finally emptying out the spare bedroom for the baby's room.

More than anything, though, was the changes I was observing in my wife. While certainly not drastically, watching her waistline expand with our child was fascinating to me. And I would spend hours at night while she slept running my hand lightly over her stomach, trying not to wake her. The feel of our baby moving beneath my fingers was something I knew I would miss once she gave birth, and the last thing I would ever admit to a single soul; even my wife.

However, if there was a single activity that made me feel _way_ out of my league, it was baby shopping. Surrounded by all things tiny and frilly in an overwhelming abundance, I'd never felt more out of place. But Bella felt that it was important for us both to be involved, so I had agreed to come.

I watched my wife as I pushed the cart from aisle to aisle behind her, scanning seemingly random items with the scanner gun in her hand. With all the mothers already planning a baby shower through daily three-way calls, Bella finally caved to their request to compile a baby registry. My eyebrows rose as she lifted a box with a picture of a strange looking contraption on the side, pulling the trigger on the scanner and then setting it back on the shelf.

"Bella, what the he—" I started, pausing at the look on her face. Her eyebrow was raised and she was glaring at me pointedly, and I took the box in my hand and held it up. "What is this?"

She fought to restrain an obvious smile at me whispered question as she stepped toward me, turning the box in my hand and pointing to the front. "Breast. Pump."

My eyes watched her finger move between the two words that now appeared as large as a highway billboard, and I quickly set the box back on the shelf and released it as if it had scalded me. "Why would you need something like that? You're going to be home with the baby, right?"

Bella leaned against the carriage and tilted her head slightly as she gazed at me. "Okay, scenario for you. We're out and about with the kids at the park or something, not a hint of cover in sight, and the baby starts crying. It's time to eat and it would take several minutes to get back to the car. I'd have to stop right there, try to quickly cover up with a blanket, and pull out my bre—"

"Okay, all right, point taken. Cross it off the list," I stammered, grabbing the box from the shelf again and tossing it into the cart. "We're getting it today, cross it off."

I felt Bella's fingers slide around my arm as I began moving forward again, stopping me and pulling me back to her. She smiled as her other hand cupped my face and pulled me toward her. "You're really weird. But I love you."

Her lips met mine in a gentle kiss and I slid my arm around her, pulling her against my side as close as I could, causing her to giggle softly.

"Bella?" A male voice interrupted our exchange and her lips froze against mine, pulling away stiffly to turn her head toward the source.

"Jacob," she replied uncomfortably, and my entire body instinctively went rigid at the sound of his name.

After all this time, I stood face to face with Jacob Black, Bella's ex-husband.

"How are you?" he had the nerve to ask and my grip tightened on the handlebar of the cart.

"Good. _Really_ good," Bella replied as her demeanor began to relax, sliding one arm around my waist while her other hand ran over the swell of her stomach. I glanced to her face and was surprised by what I found there. Her smile was genuine, with neither sadness nor anger toward the man in front of us. She looked happy; blissful even. "Jake, this is my husband, Edward."

The man looked to me and gave me a somewhat nervous nod with his hands shoved into his jacket pockets, and then returned his eyes to Bella. My arm wrapped around her shoulders more securely and I felt her fingers trace over my back in a soothing motion.

"I heard you got married again," he said in an odd tone, his eyes remaining on her and I felt my body tensing.

Bella's hand continued to caress along my side and her smile grew as she gazed up at me. "Yeah, he fixed a lot more than just my bike."

"I'm glad you're happy, Bells. You deserve it," he said, pointing indiscreetly at her stomach.

"So, are you and Leah expecting again?" Bella asked casually and the man's posture stiffened, shaking his head.

"No, not exactly," he replied with a clearing of his throat, just as a young woman carrying a tiny newborn in her arms stepped up beside him. "Bella, you remember Bree, right?"

I watched as Bella nodded, running her hand over her stomach again. "Of course," she said softly, as the young woman's eyes met hers. Bella's expression was unreadable as her gaze fell to the baby briefly and then back to her ex-husband. "She's beautiful. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Jake replied awkwardly, looking between the two women and finally straightening as he gazed at me. "Well, we should probably get going. It was good seeing you, Bella. Congrats to you both."

Bella's face rested against my chest for a moment as they walked away, setting the scanner down in the cart. The impact of seeing her ex-husband was something I was still coming to grips with, and I couldn't imagine how it would feel for her. She'd once shared a home and a life with him, and no amount of years spent with me and Ellie would ever erase that from her past. Even the baby she now carried couldn't change that.

Just as I was about to ask her if she was all right, she looked up at me and smiled, brushing her lips softly against mine. "Is it really petty that I'm gloating _just_ a little bit right now?"

My brow tightened in confusion as she moved between me and the cart, taking my hands and resting them beneath hers on the handle. "Gloating?"

"Well, not only did Jake cheat... _again_," Bella replied, shaking her head and glancing back at my expression. "It's _so_ obvious. He got _way_ too nervous when I asked about Leah, and remember, I know that guilty look all too well."

I slowly nodded and took a deep breath, gently kissing her cheek as we continued walking. "I'm sorry, baby."

"I'm not," she replied with a shrug, shaking her head. "It just proves to me, without a doubt, that everything happens for a reason."

"Is that so?" I asked, my eyebrows rising in question.

"Mmm hmm," Bella hummed with that secret smile returning to her lips. "If Jake hadn't cheated, I never would've left. If I hadn't left, he'd still be fixing my bike."

She giggled as my chest rumbled against her back. "That was _not_ fixing, Bella—"

"Down, tiger," she replied, chuckling as she stopped walking and looked back at me. "If he were still _working_ on my bike, I wouldn't have needed a new mechanic." Her hand took mine and guided it to her stomach, pressing my palm flat against it. "And any time we talked about having children someday, he would go on and on about how much he wanted a boy. And both of his kids have been girls, while I'm giving _you_ a son."

My smile returned as I lowered my lips to hers, shaking my head with a laugh. I had to admit that when Bella told me that we were having a boy, I was absolutely over the moon. While another girl would have been the easy road after having Ellie, every single aspect of my relationship with Bella had been an adventure—and this was no exception. And there was nothing that affected a man like hearing that he was going to have a son. "Oh, _very_ petty."

"Yeah, I thought so," she laughed as she echoed my sarcasm, her nose wrinkling adorably as she brought her hand to my face and pressed her lips to mine. Her fingers laced into my hair, whimpering softly into our kiss as she leaned back against me.

"Bella, you _do_ realize that we're standing in the middle of a baby store, right?" I mumbled against her lips, my gaze darting around to several stares surrounding us.

"Well, I'm just about done here. We just need to grab the crib and we can go home," she replied, winking at me as I shook my head with a laugh. As I was about to step around her toward the crib she pointed to, her fingers grasped the front of my shirt and gently pulled me toward her. "I really do love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered, kissing her again gently.

**x-x-x**

"I swear to God, Cullen. If you don't get this thing out of me, you are never getting laid ever again!" Bella growled through a clenched jaw, writhing on our bed as she was gripped by another powerful contraction. Her hand grasped mine tightly as she pulled on my arm sharply, bringing me face to face with her. "I need drugs. I can't do this."

"Yes, you can, Bella," I replied, rubbing the back of her hand in an attempt to loosen her grip. "Remember, you said you wanted to do this for the baby."

"And _you_ should've had me committed, because I was clearly _insane_!" she shrieked, her neck arching back into the pillow. I brushed her dampened hair away from her face and pressed my lips against the clammy skin of her forehead. Her body began to slowly relax as the contraction subsided, glancing toward the midwife. "How close are we?"

Irina knelt on the edge of the bed to examine her, her wise eyes rising up to us with a smile. "We should get her back in the tub before the next contraction hits. She's just about there."

"Oh God, I can't move. There's no way. I'll just have the baby here," Bella panted tiredly, her head rolling back and forth on the pillow.

When Bella had made the suggestion of a home birth, I was initially a bit wary. So much could go wrong and it terrified me to have her so far from medical care, even if the hospital was a little over five miles away. It took a lot of convincing from her doctor that both Bella and our son were strong and healthy enough to endure it before I was onboard with the idea.

Now gazing down at the exhausted state of my wife as Irina and I each took one of her arms to lift her up from the bed, I wasn't so sure.

"Now, don't you be talking like that, honey," Irina said in an encouraging voice, as we brought Bella to sit, sliding her arm around her back. "You're doing just fine, and you'll be holding that little boy of yours before you know it."

Bella nodded slowly at her words as Irina guided her to the edge, reaching for my hand as I made my way around the bed to where she now sat. I felt useless. There was nothing I could say or do to ease her pain; I could only hold her hand and watch helplessly. Another contraction hit before we could bring her to stand and her head shook violently, more tears streamed down her cheeks as she leaned against my shoulder. "I can't… honey, I can't…"

"I don't think that little one is gonna give you much of a choice, Bella," Irina said with a calm smile, and then guided Bella though the last few deep breaths before the grip on my hand loosened.

Once we finally got Bella over to the tub, I stepped into the warm water and lowered myself to sit as Irina assisted my wife to settle between my legs. She leaned back against my chest with a sigh, our hands lacing together, palm to palm, on either side of her. "God, I'm never leaving this water again."

I pressed my lips to her hair as her body seemed to relax dramatically. It had been a long day since I'd heard the sound of glass shattering in the kitchen that morning. Dropping my razor into the sink and sprinting from the bathroom, my breath froze as I caught sight of Bella gripping the counter with one hand and her stomach with the other. Her eyes squeezed shut as she was hit with the first in a long line of contractions and when she finally opened them to gaze at me, I heard those two defining words in any man's life.

_It's time._

And now I was hearing them again from someone else's lips; Irina telling Bella it was time to push.

Whispering words of encouragement in her ear, I watched as my son slowly made his way into the world. And the instant he was lifted from the water, Bella's head fell back against my shoulder, simultaneously trembling with tears and smiling as the first breath gurgled from our little boy.

"He's here. He's really here," Bella cried, opening her eyes in time for Irina to set him on her chest.

"He sure is. And a good pair of lungs on him, too," the older woman smiled, gently wiping down his face as Bella took his tiny fist between her fingers.

"Hello, Seth. We've been waiting a long time to meet you," Bella said softly with tears in her voice, pressing her lips to his knuckles.

**x-x-x**

An hour later, I sat beside Bella on our bed with my arm around her shoulders, gazing down at our perfect creation as he slept peacefully on her chest.

"He's so beautiful," she whispered, brushing her fingertip lightly over his cheek before wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Of course he is. How could he not be with such a beautiful mother?" I replied, gently pressing my lips to her temple. "I must be the recessive gene, neither of my kids look anything like me."

Bella rolled her eyes and returned her gaze to our son, offering no argument as she kissed the top of his head – because there was none to give.

Ellie, despite all her similarities in mannerisms to me, looked more and more like Sam every day. With her bright blue eyes and wavy brown hair that she had decided to let grow out, and even the light dusting of freckles over the bridge of her nose.

And Seth looked just like Bella; from his head of silky, dark hair to his full pursed lips. She insisted that he had my eyes, but I didn't see it… he was _all_ her.

A soft knock sounded on our door and our attention rose to find Ellie standing at the entrance of the room, with Seth Clearwater standing right behind her.

"Is it okay to come in?" Ellie whispered, her gaze on the sleeping baby.

"Of course, sweetheart," Bella replied softly and smiled as she looked to Seth. "Come meet your namesake."

"Poor kid," Seth chuckle as he slowly crossed the room, but his smile was unmistakable.

Bella and I had mutually agreed when we began discussing names that if it was a boy, his name was indisputable. Had it not been for Seth Clearwater bringing Bella to the shop that day, our lives would be very different. And we wouldn't have found the happiness we had in each other, and definitely wouldn't be welcoming this beautiful baby boy into our lives. He'd been stunned when we'd asked him to officiate our wedding, and speechless when we'd told him the name of our unborn son.

Seth Masen Cullen.

"Oh my god, he's so little. Can I hold him?" Ellie asked with tears in her eyes, sitting down on the side of the bed as Bella set the baby into her arms. Her smile grew as she rocked him gently, running her fingers over his hair, his cheeks and his hands as his now wide eyes moved around the room. "He's awesome. Wanna hold him?"

Seth's eyes widened as Ellie looked up to him, shaking his head and waving his hand in front of him. "No, I'm good with just looking, thanks."

The three of us laughed on the bed and Bella's head rested on my shoulder. "I think Mommy's tired," I whispered, earning a soft 'shut up' from my wife but she never opened her eyes.

"No strange markings on that body before I wake up, Edward Cullen," Bella mumbled as I kissed her forehead with a chuckle and slid my arm out from beneath her. Once I settled her down onto the pillows and covered her over with the blanket, I walked around the bed and lifted Seth from Ellie's arms. I held him in mine, gazing in wonderment at him again.

My life now felt complete; it hadn't ended as I once thought it had. Sam left me a beautiful gift, even if she _had_ left way too soon. I had a beautiful daughter, and through heartbreak, learned to see life in an entirely different light. To never take for granted what you have, and when one chapter closes, it means another is being set in motion.

And as my son's dark eyes met mine, the mirror image of his mother's, I knew _this _chapter was only beginning.

**~The End~**


End file.
